Black and Blue
by dreamer82687
Summary: Theresa Lopez-Fizgerald DiMetti leaves her abusive husband and runs to Harmony with her son to her family. She meets a certain someone who changes her whole life. (Therox Story) *Final Chapter Now Up*
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE  
  
The eyes of the young woman closed, waiting for loves kiss to brush against her lips, only to open her eyes and for it to vanish. Theresa Lopez-Ftizgerald DiMetti felt that feeling often, waiting for her husband Tony to come back to her. Her family didn't know how she did it, how he beat her as bad as he did and she stayed. It was because of love, and she felt such a security in it that she didn't want to let go. Not even if it killed her. She had once come to the point where she was deciding on whether to leave Tony or not, but then she found out she was pregnant. Nine months later she had a baby boy, she named him Little Ethan. She named him after her first love, but unfortunately her love was one-sided. Ethan didn't love her, he loved a woman named Gwen and had married her, breaking Theresa's heart. Little Ethan was her pride and joy, he pulled her through the hard times. He gave her hope for the future no matter how much Tony tried to tarnish it.   
  
Theresa was originally from a small town called Harmony. There she had a strong family lead by her mother because her father had vanished when she was only a child. Harmony was so full of heartache and pain because of the rejection of her first love which is a reason why she left. Another reason was because of Tony. Theresa had always been a good girl, but Tony was the exact opposite. He knew what he wanted and often got it even if it came to using violence. Theresa's mother, Pilar, was very disapprooving of him, expecially Theresa's older brother Luis. Luis and Tony had been friends before Tony left Harmony, but Luis didn't think he'd be a good influence on his little sister. It wasn't exactly love at first sight for Theresa when she met Tony, because she was still heartbroken and in love with the charming Ethan Winthrop. She had been so broken and Tony had come along and fixed her right up with his fancy words. Women fall in love by what they hear or they fall in love with what they feel. Theresa fell in love by what she heard.  
  
Soon Tony began to talk about how he wanted to marry Theresa and make her his wife. Theresa later agreed, hoping it would help herself forget about Ethan. She and Tony ran off and eloped because they did not have the consent of her family. They cut off all contacts with Harmony and settled down in busy upstate New York. The pace was so much faster than Harmony, that it took Theresa a while to get used to it. She sat around the apartment waiting for the feeling of love to come, but it never came and she didn't know why. Tony eventually became head of the police department and was hardly home. When he was home he was drunk and he would beat a frightened Theresa. But she stayed. She didn't call the authorities because she knew that if she did nothing would happen because after all he was the head of the police department. She thought of contacting her family, but she knew that would just make things worse. So she waited.   
  
Finally she had enough. She was tired of Tony being a bad example for their child. She was tired of him leaving her alone for long periods of times, apologizing to her with the same routine of flowers and cards, and then turning around and beating her again. What was Tony's love to her when she could once again have the love of her family and the love of her son? One day while Tony was drunk, she got him to sign the divorce papers making her free. She waited for a couple of weeks until she knew that Tony was out on one of his sprees and packed her bags for Harmony. She was going to make a better life for herself and for her son. 


	2. Home Sweet Home

Butterflies filled Theresa's stomach as she stepped from the cab onto her mothers front yard. She quickly turned around and picked up Little Ethan. "You're going to finally meet your grandmother and uncles for the first time!" she said excitedly, kissing him on the forehead. He just smiled back at her and began his baby talk. "I'll be right back for the luggage." Theresa said to the driver as she made her way to the front steps. She straightened herself and Little Ethan out and rang the doorbell. She waited and waited, but no one answered. "Hmm, I guess no one's home." she said to herself. She pulled her cellphone from out of her purse and dialed the number for the Crane Mansion.  
  
"Crane Residence." a voice said.  
  
"Yes, is Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald available?" Theresa asked.  
  
"No she's not."  
  
"Well, do you know where she might be?"  
  
"Yes, her sons in the hospital so I know that she has been there for a couple of days."  
  
"Oh...Thank you." she said hanging up. She wondered which one of her brothers were in the hospital. Maybe Luis had gotten injured while he was on duty. Theresa shifted Ethan around on her waist and headed back for the cab. "You can just put the luggage somewhere in the back and I need you to take me to the hospital."  
  
The driver nodded and fufilled Theresa's orders.  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Pilar paced the hospital floor. They were still waiting for Sheridan to decide if she was going to give Antonio the experimental drug or not. "Dear God, please let her choose the right thing and let my son live." she prayed.  
  
"Mama," Luis said interrupting her, "you need to let Sheridan have her space! She'll decide in due time."  
  
"I don't know why its taking her so long to decide on whether or not she wants to save her husbands life!" Pilar protested.  
  
Luis just sighed and sat back down next to Miguel in a chair. All they could do was wait and hope that Sheridan's decision would be a good one.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa followed the hospital corridor, looking for the room that the receptionist had given her. She said that it was Antonio. Antonio had disppeared too when she was younger. She wondered how long he had been back in Harmony. She couldn't wait to see him again, it had been so long! She turned around the corner and stopped when she saw her mother pacing the floor and Miguel and Luis sitting down in a chair. Tears filled her eyes, they all looked the same. Nothing had changed. She wanted so badly to run to them and embrace them, but she calmed herself down. "Here goes." she whispered to Little Ethan. She wiped her eyes and walked towards her family.  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Pilar whispered a silent prayer over and over again. She nervously wrung her hands together wishing Sheridan would hurry up with her decision. She looked up to see a young woman holding a baby walking towards her. The face looked so familar. "Oh my God!" she gasped when she finally figured out who it was.   
  
Both Miguel and Luis snapped their heads up when they heard their mother gasp. They looked in the same direction as she, and both gasped at what they saw.   
  
"Theresa! Mi mija!" Pilar exclaimed hysterically.   
  
Tears filled Theresa's eyes as she ran towards her mother. She had missed her so much. She finally reached her and pulled her into a hug. They both stood there crying and hugging each other. They finally let go, and Theresa gave Luis and Miguel a hug.   
  
"What, where did you go? What happened to you? What happened to Tony?" Luis questioned.  
  
"Can't the questions wait for just a minute, Luis? I want you to meet your nephew." Theresa said looking at Little Ethan.  
  
"Oh my. I have my first grandson!" Pilar cried.  
  
"Hey buddy." Miguel said, giving Ethan a high five.  
  
Theresa beamed.  
  
"What's his name?" Luis asked.  
  
"There you are with the question again." Theresa laughed, "His name is Ethan, but I call him Little Ethan."  
  
"Theresa..." Luis said, giving her a look about the name of her son.  
  
"I know." she said looking down.   
  
"So, where's Tony?" Luis asked again.  
  
"He's um, he's in New York." Theresa mumbled. She didn't want to think about Tony. She was just so glad that he was gone and she didn't have to worry about him anymore.  
  
"Thats where you were this whole time?" Luis asked.  
  
Theresa nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you contact us?" Pilar asked. "We were so worried."  
  
"Tony didn't think it would be a good idea." Theresa said ashamed.  
  
"Tony this, Tony that. Its like he controls your every move. I knew I should have never let him near you." Luis said angrily.  
  
Miguel noticed how Theresa tensed up everytime Tony's name was spoken. "Let's uh, let's talk about this later, okay?" he said.  
  
Theresa gave him a grateful glance. "So what's going on with Antonio? When did you find him?" she asked, trying to get the latest.  
  
"He brought Sheridan back to Harmony when she had disappeared. He's in a bad state right now, and Sheridan's deciding on whether he will get the expiremental drug or not." Pilar said.  
  
"Wait, I'm confused." Theresa said, "What does Sheridan have to do with giving Antonio the pill?"  
  
Luis looked down at his feet and then looked at Theresa. "They're married."  
  
"What? But, I, what happened? I mean, before I left you two were heads over heels in love with each other." Theresa said.  
  
"When Sheridan disappeared she met him and they 'fell in love' and we never got to tell him about us, so now their married." Luis said sadly.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. My gosh! Did I miss THAT much?" she asked.  
  
"It was three years since you were last in Harmony, Theresa." Miguel reminded her.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Three years." Theresa replied.  
  
Everyone heard the sound of someone walking and turned to see who it was. It was Sheridan, she had finally made her decision.  
  
"Well?" Pilar asked.  
  
"I've decided..." Sheridan said quickly glancing at Luis. She then looked at Theresa, "Theresa? Is that really you?"  
  
Theresa smiled and hugged Sheridan, "In living color!"  
  
Sheridan pulled away to have a look at her. "Wow! Look at you! Its been so long since you left. And who's this fellow?" she asked pinching Little Ethan's cheeks.  
  
"This is Little Ethan." Theresa said smiling.  
  
"Oh. You're named after my nephew huh?" Sheridan said playing with him. She then looked at Pilar and got back to what she was originally going to say. "I've decided to give Antonio the drug."  
  
A delighted and relieved Pilar let out a heavy sigh. "I knew you would do the right thing Sheridan! Thank you so much!"  
  
"We've given Antonio the drug. Now all we can do is wait and pray to see the outcome." Dr. Russell said as she approached them. "Theresa!" she exclaimed as she saw her.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Russell!" Theresa said giving her a hug.  
  
"Are you back in town for good?" she asked.  
  
Theresa nodded and Pilar smiled.  
  
"I promise I will tell Whitney as soon is I get home, but I have a patient to tend to. You all need to get your rest, expecially you Sheridan!" she said walking off.  
  
Sheridan chuckled, "Eve sure is a busy woman."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
"So sis, where are you staying?" Luis asked.  
  
"So full of questions aren't we?" Theresa joked. "I'm staying with mama of course."  
  
Pilar picked up her purse, "Well mama's on her way out of the hospital so why don't you come along?" She said smiling.  
  
Theresa quickly hugged Sheridan and pecked Luis on the cheek. "I promise we'll talk about everything later." she said to Luis.  
  
She smiled and followed Pilar and Miguel out of the hospital. She was home again. 


	3. New Beginnings

Theresa and her family sat around in the living room. "Mama, thats the best meal that I've had in a while. My cooking is horrible!" she laughed.  
  
"I don't think its that bad." Pilar said smiling.  
  
"Oh, just wait to you get a taste of it!" she said.  
  
"So, are you going to tell us about everything now?" Luis persisted.  
  
Theresa nodded and sat up, "I guess now is a good time. Well, before I left Harmony you all know that I still wasn't over Ethan, and thats why I left with Tony. Its something that I don't think you could ever understand. So we eloped and moved to New York, he said he could find a job there." she paused and took a sip of her coffee. "We were so happy, well I was content but I wasn't in love. I still hadn't gotten over Ethan. He got this job as head of the police department so the salary was great, but he began to drink...and, he began to beat me..." she said as tears began to roll down.  
  
"I'll kill him!" Luis shouted.  
  
"No, not yet." Miguel said pushing Luis back down on the sofa. "Let Theresa finish."  
  
Theresa began, "I didn't tell anyone because I didn't know what to do. I tried once, I called the police but they didn't believe me. Everyone thinks hes such a nice and sweet man and that he would never do anything like that. Then I got pregnant with little Ethan, he was the only reason why I didn't kill myself." she said looking down at her hands. "I finally decided that I should leave him, so I got him to sign the divorce papers and ran off."  
  
"Does he have any idea where you are?" Luis asked.  
  
"No, I don't even think he knows I'm gone yet. Sometimes he's gone for days, weeks, sometimes even a whole month." she replied.  
  
"Well you're safe here," he said reassuring her, "I won't let that bastard come near you at all. I'll kill him if its the last thing I do!"  
  
Pilar was sadden about how Tony treated Theresa, "I wish I was there for you. I wish you didn't have to go through all that pain on your own." she said pulling Theresa in a hug.  
  
"It's ok mama, you're here now." Theresa whispered as the tears rolled down her face.  
  
"It's getting late." Luis said, "We should all get to bed."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for their rooms.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa yawned as she woke up. She smiled when she realized that she was in Harmony in her old bedroom. She was far away from Tony, he could never hurt her again. She got out of bed and walked over to Little Ethan who was also now awake. "Good morning." she said kissing him as she picked him up. She slowly walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen to see Pilar hurridley gathering her things.   
  
Pilar noticed that Theresa was standing there and said, "Sorry mi mija, I have to get to work. I'm already late."  
  
Theresa took a step towards her, "Uh, about work..." she said drifting off, "do you think I could get a job at the mansion? Like maybe help you with the house cleaning, a maid I guess?"  
  
Pilar was startled that Theresa was asking for a job as a maid. Theresa always had hated cleaning, expecially for other people. "I'm sure I could fit you in somewhere."  
  
"Great! When can I start? Can I start today? I just really need the money." Theresa said excitedly.  
  
"Sure," Pilar said looking at what Theresa's pajamas, "but you definately can't come with me looking like that."  
  
Theresa looked down at what she was wearing too. "Oh! Of course, I'll go take a shower and ask Whitney to take care of Little Ethan."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell my handsome grandson from you now so you can get dressed." Pilar reminded Theresa.  
  
"Right!" Theresa said handing over Little Ethan, and ran up the stairs to get dressed. 


	4. Maid in Harmony

"Ok Theresa," Pilar said, "the first thing I need for you to do is take Ivy's coffee up to her."  
  
"You mean the ice queen?" Theresa said giggling.  
  
Pilar bit her lip from laughing and put a stern look on her face.  
  
"Right away!" Theresa said realizing there was no time to joke around. She grabbed the tray and walked out of the kitchen. "It would help a lot of I knew where I was going!" Theresa muttered to herself.  
  
"I think I can help you get to where you need to go." A voice said.  
  
Startled, Theresa nearly dropped the tray.  
  
"Whoa there." the voice said again, then whoever it belonged to came over and helped her steady the tray.  
  
"Thank you." Theresa said. She looked up to see a handsome man with warm brown eyes staring back at her. "I, uh..."  
  
"Are you a new maid here?" he asked making a conversation.  
  
Theresa nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Well uh, let's see what I can tell you about this crazy place. Mother is very demanding so you'll always be on the go with her. Father usually gets drunk at night so I would stay out of his way. Oh and yeah," he said chuckling, "you don't want to go near his bedroom at night because he and his mistress Rebecca play these sick games. Ethan and Gwen don't really need the help of maids that much..."  
  
Everything else that he was saying Theresa didn't hear. She had forgotten all about Ethan. She forgotten that he lived in the house that she was working. She gulped and a sick feeling swept through her stomach when she heard that Ethan and Gwen were still married. "Get a grip." she said to herself. She then focused her attention back on the guy who was talking to her that she had to admit was very cute.  
  
"By the way, I don't think I've introduced myself. I'm Fox." he said extending his hand.  
  
"Hi Fox. I don't think I've heard of you before. You're Julian and Ivy's son?" Theresa asked as she shook his hand.  
  
"Yeah, but they don't seem to really notice me, expecially my mother. She's always off making everything wonderful for her golden child Ethan."  
  
Theresa giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Fox asked.  
  
"Now that you mentioned it, Ethan does kind of seem like a golden boy!" she said in between laughs.  
  
"Thank goodness that I'm not the only one who notices that. Everyone always gets mad at me for saying that." he said smiling.  
  
"Well, nice talking to you Fox but I have to get this coffee to your mother." Theresa said starting to walk away.  
  
"Oh yeah, don't want to keep her waiting." he said smiling.  
  
Theresa smiled back and headed up the stairs. She wondered why she had never heard about him before, and he was so cute! She changed her thoughts and knocked on the door to Ivy's room.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Theresa slowly opened the door and walked into her room.  
  
"Theresa?" Ivy exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Crane." she replied as she laid the tray down on her bed.  
  
"I thought you ran off with that dreadful DiMetti boy!"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Why are you back then?"  
  
"We got divorced."  
  
"Ohhh. Figures, he didn't seem like a boy who could keep a long term relationship anyway."  
  
Theresa just smiled. She wished she would stop talking about Tony and talk about something else.  
  
"So are you working here now Theresa?"  
  
Theresa nodded.  
  
"Good! I was just about to hire someone to help me around wtih the dinner party I'm throwing tonight. Someone young, beautiful, and here you are! So what are your plans for tonight?" Ivy said rambling on and on.  
  
"Nothing. I was just going to stay at home with my son, but if you need-"  
  
"Son?" Ivy said interrupting her.  
  
"Yes, Tony and I had a son."  
  
"Poor kid. I mean, to have Tony as a father..." Ivy said drifting off. "But anyway, back to my point. Do you think you could help me this evening?"  
  
"Sure, I'm just not sure what I would wear."  
  
"A dress would do."  
  
"Problem. I don't have a dress." Theresa said.  
  
"Don't worry about that! Just come up here tonight at 7 and I'll have a dress waiting for you."  
  
"That's so nice...you don't really have to do that." Theresa said flabbergasted.  
  
Ivy just waved it off like it was nothing. "I won't keep you long, just remember to come up here at 7 sharp!"   
  
"Ok, I will!" Theresa said smiling. She turned around and walked out of the room, she couldn't wait until tonight.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa smiled at herself as she looked in the mirror. The dress Ivy had left for her was so beautiful and it fit perfectly. For the first time in a while Theresa let her hair down and the beautiful dark curls adorned her shoulders. She hadn't really dressed up much when she was in New York with Tony. It felt so good to be in a dress again. She then heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Ivy sitting in her chair.  
  
"You look wonderful! I knew that dress would be perfect for you!" Ivy said smiling.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Crane. Expecially for the dress."  
  
"No problem. Now could you come with me downstairs? The party is just about to start."  
  
Theresa nodded and closed the door behind her. Everyone that lived in Harmony was supposed to be there. Everyone that she hadn't seen in such a long time.   
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Fox stood over by a window and drank his punch. He hated these silly parties that his mother threw and that he was forced to come to them. There was no one that lived in Harmony that he could really befriend. Chad was too caught up in Whitney Russell. Ethan was too caught up in Gwen, and why would he want to be friends with his half brother anyway? Everyone else was either too young or too old so Fox just kept to himself. He looked around for his mother, but she was no where in sight. He wondered why she wasn't here yet, after all this was her stupid party. He changed his glance and his eyes settled on a beautiful woman walking in with his mother. She had beautiful long dark brown hair, and the dress she was wearing clung to her curves perfectly. "Wow." he said to himself. He had to see who this woman was. He put his glass down and began to walk their way.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Ethan sighed as he waited for Gwen to make up her mind about what she wanted to eat.   
  
"I don't know if I want some of that salad or if I want a piece of that meat! Are maybe I could have both?" Gwen said trying to decide.  
  
"Why don't you just get both honey." Ethan said. It was quite annoying because she had been trying to make up her mind for a long time.  
  
"Ok! I'll get both." Gwen said.  
  
Ethan smiled. "Finally." he muttered under his breath. He picked up her plate and put down on their table. He was just about to sit down when he noticed a gorgeous woman enter the room beside his mother. He looked a little harder at the woman. She looked really familar. Then it hit him who it was. "That's Theresa." he said whispering. Theresa had a huge crush on him when they were younger but he didn't really return the same feelings for her. He remembered that one day she was there and the next she ran off with Tony DiMetti. Anger filled Ethan at the thought of a DiMetti. DiMetti's and Cranes were rivals and didn't get along at all. It suprised everyone that Theresa ran off with him because she was so innocent and he was so wild.   
  
Gwen glanced over at Ethan and saw that he was deep in thought. "What are you thinking about Ethan?"  
  
Ethan snapped out of his daze, "I think thats Theresa standing next to mother." he replied.  
  
Gwen looked too and said, "Why, that is her!"  
  
"I'm going to go speak to her, be right back." Ethan said getting up from the table and he began to walk towards her.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Theresa looked around as she entered the room. She saw so many familar faces. She saw Kay, Charity, Jessica, Simone, Whitney, Chad, and then a too familar face was walking her way. Ethan. 


	5. Love Knocks at the Door

"Theresa." Ethan said as he approached her.  
  
"Hello Ethan." Theresa said calmy, trying to keep her emotions inside.  
  
"How have you been? Are you back in Harmony for good?" he asked.  
  
"I'm good, and I believe that I'll be in Harmony for a long while."  
  
"That's good. Is Tony here?" Ethan said re-wounding Theresa's memory of Tony.  
  
"No. We got divorced."  
  
"I don't know if I should be happy or upset for you." Ethan replied.  
  
"Happy would probably be best." Theresa said under her breath.  
  
"You're finally hear." Fox's voice said interuppting the conversation.  
  
Ivy's face lit up, "YOU were actually looking for me?"  
  
Fox nodded, "Of course. After all, what would a party be without the hostess." he said fakely. He then focused his attention to Theresa. "I don't think we've met?"  
  
"No no, we have. Remember, I was lost this morning in the mansion?" Theresa said a little embarassed.  
  
"Oh! Wow! You, you look different. I thought you were someone else." Fox said. For the first time he was speechless while talking to a woman and he felt dumb.  
  
Theresa gave him a warm smile.  
  
"You're working at the mansion?" Ethan asked.  
  
Theresa nodded, "I needed a job right away."  
  
"You don't mind if I talk to you for a second, privately?" Ethan asked.  
  
"No, not at all." she said following Ethan to a corner of the room. She looked up at Ethan curious, wondering what he needed to talk to her about.  
  
"Since you're going to be working here I thought I should tell you something."   
  
"Ok. I'm listening." Theresa said.  
  
"If I were you, I would stay away from Fox. He doesn't really have a great reputation with girls and I wouldn't want to see you hurt."  
  
Theresa raised her eyebrows, "Hurt?"  
  
"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" he questioned.  
  
Theresa cleared her throat as her anger began to boil. She thought it was about time she gave someone a piece of her mind, expecially Ethan. "No, but you know it's kind of funny how you said the same thing to me about Tony. To stay away from him because of his 'reputation' and you didn't want to see me 'hurt'. I mean, what are you trying to play here, Ethan? Big brother? Cause I have two big brothers who already do a hell of a good job at protecting me."  
  
"Theresa, I didn't-"  
  
Theresa put up her hand causing Ethan to close his mouth. "I wasn't finished yet. You know, if you were really so concerned about me getting 'hurt', then you wouldn't have put me through all the agony of planning your wedding to Gwen. You KNEW, how I felt about you, and notice I used past tense, not present. But if I could choose ANYONE who hurt me the most, it would be you. YOU'RE the reason why I married Tony. I can't actually say that everything with Tony was rotten apples because I have a wonderful son who keeps me alive. I wonder why I even named him after you. I was so caught up in you, married to Tony to get back at you, and I named my son after YOU of ALL people. There's so much on my plate right now that you probably wouldn't even understand." she said turning to walk away.  
  
"But I want to understand. I want to help you, Theresa."  
  
Theresa turned around hotly and looked him in the eye, "If you want to help me, then stay away from me." As she walked away she felt so much lighter now. Half of the things that she had kept shut inside for so long were out. If only she could get rid of Tony's side of the plate.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa rubbed her arms as she stood outside in the cold. It was better than being in the same room with Ethan. Seeing him resurfaced so many feelings that she had bottled. It hurt so much to feel them again. To be angry at herself, angry at the world, angry at God. She suddenly felt the warmth of a jacket over her shoulders. She turned around and faced Fox. "Thanks." she said mustering him a smile.  
  
He nodded. "Sounded like you had a lot on your mind when you were talking to Ethan."  
  
"Yeah. And I still have a lot more to say."   
  
"Want to talk about it?" he asked.  
  
"Hey, Big-bro Ethan says I should stay away from you." Theresa said jokingly. She was suprised at how easily she was opening up to Fox. She had only known him for a day.  
  
Fox laughed, "I don't bite."  
  
Theresa sighed and sat down on a bench and Fox joined her. "Sometimes I just feel so overwhelmed with all of these feelings and emotions that I don't know what to do. Its kind of like getting a lot of homework and projects in the same week." she said laughing. She then looked to the sky, "I always wonder why I'm even alive. Like, what's so great about me that's going to change the world?" she paused and looked at Fox, "If I killed myself, would anyone care? That's what I'm always thinking. It hurts to breathe and see and love and feel...But when I close my eyes," she slowly closed her eyes, "everything just disappears. All the pain and shame and sorrow and I feel...peaceful. Like nothing can hurt me, but then I open them," she opened her eyes, "and those feelings come rushing back. It hurts so much Fox, its like an emptiness inside that nothing but true love can fill. I just call it the Painful Mystery."  
  
Fox couldn't find the words to say. What Theresa had said was so deep and so true. "I thought I was the only one who went through that."  
  
Theresa looked up at him in surprise, "You feel the same thing?"  
  
Fox nodded. "All my life I've never felt love from anyone; not my family, not anyone."  
  
Theresa smiled, finally someone who she could share her feelings with and they perfectly understood. "I don't think Ethan's right about you."  
  
"You know, thats the nicest thing I've heard from anyone in a long time." he said smiling.  
  
"I feel sorry for your family because they certaintly don't know what a great guy you are."  
  
"You don't have to flatter me." Fox said humbled.  
  
"I'm not, I'm just speaking the truth. Its weird cause I feel like I've known you forever!"  
  
"Same here." Fox looked at Theresa and a shiver went through both of their spines. Fox had never felt this feeling before. It felt so right. It felt as if his emptiness was being filled. He couldn't be in love with her. He had only known her for a day. But he didn't move, her eyes paralyzed him. He didn't want to move. He wanted to stay under that full moon with her all night.  
  
As Fox's mind was wandering, so was Theresa's. Was this what love actually FELT like? She had never really known because she only knew what it sounded like. Was true love finally knocking on her door? Her mind then flashed back to Ethan's warnings about Fox. Ethan had been right about Tony though. Tony did end up hurting her, but Fox was different. He seemed sweet and gentle and loving... As if in a dream, Theresa's face slowly began to drift towards Fox's.   
  
Both of their hearts were beating, not knowing how to take in the new feeling they had found. Only a kiss could seal the deal. Only a kiss could tell them if this was true. Their lips finally locked together and fireworks went throughout their bodies. They both sighed as emptiness's door was closing. No more painful mysteries.   
  
Theresa suddenly opened her eyes and realized she was actually kissing Fox and that it wasn't a dream. She pulled away and jumped from the bench.  
  
Startled, Fox jumped up to her side.  
  
"I, I," she said trying to collect her words, "I'm sorry. I, uh, I shouldn't have..."  
  
"No. I-its ok." Fox said looking down at the ground.  
  
"I really should get going." Theresa said, starting to feel nervous. She took off his coat and handed it to him, "Thanks. Bye!" and she was gone.  
  
"Wait. What's your name?" but she didn't hear him because she had already disappeared. Dazed, Fox sat back down on the bench. He had to think through everything that had just happened. 


	6. Moving In

Theresa hummed to herself as she mopped the floor. The kiss that she had shared with Fox last night was perfect, but she didn't want to jump into a new relationship yet. She needed to watch her back for Tony and she was only 98.9% over Ethan. She had just finished the floor and was about to leave the room when someone said,  
  
"What song are you humming?"  
  
Theresa jumped, and turned around to see Fox grinning at her. She smiled back, "You just love to sneak up on people, don't you?"  
  
"I guess you can call it that." he said. He walked a little closer to her, "What's your name? I don't think you ever told me."  
  
Theresa put the mop in the bucket and then looked at him, "Its Theresa."  
  
"Theresa." he repeated, it was such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman.  
  
Just then, Ivy entered the room. "Hello Theresa!" she then turned to Fox, "Fox."  
  
Theresa said hello and Fox just muttered something under his breath.  
  
"Can I speak to you for a second?" Ivy asked.   
  
Theresa nodded and followed Ivy into another room.  
  
"You did such a wonderful job with helping me last night, Theresa."   
  
"Thank you." Theresa replied.  
  
"That's what I want to talk to you about." Ivy began, "How would you like to work with me? Like become my assistant? I could pay you well, and you could get good benefits, and you could start right away."  
  
Theresa had to contain herself from grabbing Ivy into a hug. She was getting tired of being a maid and she would love to be her assistant. "I'd love to!"  
  
"Great!" Ivy said smiling, "When would you like to start?"  
  
"Well," Theresa paused to think, "I think I can on the beginning of next week because this weekend I'm moving into my own place."  
  
"Ohh. A house?"  
  
"Condo." Theresa said grinning. "I need the room, I don't want to take up Mama's house because have Ethan and everything."  
  
Ivy nodded, "I'll see you Monday then!"  
  
"Monday!" Theresa said after her. When Ivy was out of sight she clapped her hands together in excitement.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Fox asked interrupting her.  
  
Theresa was startled again, "Gosh! You scared me again!" she said putting her hand over her heart.  
  
"You should get used to it by now." he said flirting with her.  
  
"Meaning?" she flirted back.  
  
Fox opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Pilar.  
  
"Theresa, I'm leaving. Are you coming? You have to get everything moved into the condo."  
  
"Oh! Yes! The condo!" she said remembering she was going to start moving in today.  
  
"You're moving?" Fox asked.  
  
"Yes, into my own condo." she said excitedly.  
  
"Who's moving you? Cause if you need help, I can help." he offered.  
  
Theresa's eyes lit up, "Really! Yeah! That would be great, I could move in sooner...maybe tonight...Thank you! I could just kiss you!" she said, but then stopped at her last phrase.  
  
Fox blushed and looked down at the ground thinking of the kiss they had last night.  
  
Pilar looked at both of them and broke the silence, "So are you two coming? We have work to do."  
  
They both nodded and followed Pilar out the door.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa closed the door and flopped down on the sofa in her new condo. "Ah! It feels so good to have my own place again!" she exclaimed to Fox. Everyone had left except for them.  
  
He sat down on the couch next to her. "Wish I could say the same thing."  
  
"You have a whole mansion...shared with other people, but its probably the same as having your own place."  
  
"Nah, its hard to go to sleep at night with everything going on."  
  
Theresa giggled, "You mean with Julian and Rebecca?"  
  
Fox nodded and then shuddered. "I don't even want to think about it."  
  
Theresa smiled and an akward silence filled the room.   
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Fox asked.  
  
"Sure." she said turning to look at Fox.  
  
"Did you feel anything in that kiss last night...I'm just wondering."  
  
Theresa tried to find the words to answer his question, "If I said no I would be lying, but if I said yes then I'd be scared."  
  
"Scared?" Fox said shifting his position on the sofa. "Why would you be scared?"  
  
"Because, I don't know. Its just weird to feel that feeling when I'm still trying to get over someone. I don't even know if I can call my relationship with Tony something to get over."  
  
"Oh." Fox replied, "Well I want you to know that the kiss doesn't mean anything. It just...happened. So we can stay friends right?" he kicked himself at saying that they would stay friends.  
  
"Yeah. Friends." Theresa said a little disappointed.  
  
"Well." Fox said standing up. "I should go now."  
  
Theresa stood up and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks so much for helping me with moving! You don't know how much it means to me."  
  
"And you don't know how much you mean to me." he whispered under his breath. "No problem." he said, he pointed to the door and rushed to get out before he had the urge to kiss her, "Bye."  
  
And with that he was gone. Theresa leaned against the door, "Bye Fox. I hope we can be more then friends." she whispered. She sighed and then went into Ethan's room to check on him. 


	7. What Am I To You?

It was Theresa's first day as Ivy's assistant and she was going to take her break in the Gazebo. She stopped when she saw Fox sitting there alone. Her heart begin to race and she cleared her throat. He turned around to see her standing there.  
  
"Hey!" he said hugging her as he stood up.  
  
"Hey." she said softly.  
  
"So." he said as they sat down. "Um, how do you like being my mothers assistant?"  
  
"I like it a lot. It's better than cleaning and everything. Cleaning isn't really my thing." she replied smiling.  
  
Fox laughed, "I could tell by the way you were mopping the floor like you wanted to be somewhere else."  
  
Theresa acted surprised, "You were watching me? Stalker!" she said laughing and lightly punching Fox on the arm.  
  
"Ow, that hurt!" he said poking out his bottom lip.  
  
"You look so cute when you do that." Theresa said. She covered her mouth when she realized that she said it out loud rather than to herself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud."  
  
"No, its okay." Fox said, "I like to know that you think I'm cute when I do that. I'll do it more often now." he said grinning.  
  
"You're such a big flirt. No wonder Ethan said to stay away from you." she said jokingly.  
  
Fox through up his hands in surrender, "Hey, what can I say? The ladies love me."  
  
Theresa laughed, "Oh, ladies. I see."  
  
"But there's only one I'm holding out for." he said pressing on.  
  
"And who might that be? The presidents daughter?"  
  
"Noooo." he said glancing at her.  
  
Theresa looked down at her hands, she felt a little disappointed that he had found someone already. "Then who is it?"  
  
"A woman."  
  
"Duh! Of course, I wouldn't expect you to be gay!" she said laughing. She looked at him and then looked away. "Is she pretty?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Very pretty." he said looking at her. "Her hair is this deep, dark brown and her eyes...anyone could get lost in them."  
  
Theresa looked at Fox, "Is she nice?"  
  
He nodded. "Very nice, and she's funny too. It feels like I've known her forever." he whispered.  
  
Her heart skipped as she realized that he was talking about her. "Is this woman me?" she said looking down at her hands again.  
  
"Yes." Fox murmured. He lifted her chin up so that her eyes were looking into his. "I've never felt anything like this before."   
  
Theresa looked at him and then his lips. She wanted to kiss him again so bad. She leaned forward a little and brushed her lips against his. The kiss was full of passion and fire that made Theresa moan in delight.  
  
They were then interrupted by the sound of a breaking branch. Theresa whirled around to see Ethan staring at them.  
  
"Theresa," he began, "what are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" she said angrily.  
  
"I told you Fox is not someone who should be with." he said.  
  
"Oh please! Give me a break. Why don't you back to Gwen. I'll do whatever with whoever whenever. Matter of fact, I think I'll do that again." she said. She turned around and grabbed Fox into another kissed.  
  
When she pulled away Fox had to catch his breath because the kiss was so strong.  
  
Ethan balled his fists, "Okay. Whatever. Just remember that I warned you." he then turned and walked off.  
  
Theresa turned to Fox and giggled. "I love making him mad."  
  
Fox grinned, "You look so sexy when you're angry."   
  
"You really think so?" she asked.  
  
"Mhmm." he said kissing her.  
  
She pulled away, "I have to go check on Little Ethan in the nursery." she said getting up.  
  
"Oh." Fox said disappointed. "Hey, why don't we go out to dinner tonight? Something casual like the Blue Note at around 6?" he asked.  
  
Theresa smiled, "That would be great."  
  
Fox pulled her into a kiss, "See you."  
  
Theresa turned to walk away, "Bye."  
  
Fox smiled at her as she walked away, he hoped that he wouldn't screw their date up.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa tapped her foot to the mellow sound of the music. Her date with Fox was going great so far, it was nice and relaxing. It took her mind off of her troubles about Tony finding her. The tune was over and she and Fox both clapped.  
  
"Do you sing?" he asked her.  
  
"A little. Not much, I don't think I'm that great." she smiled.  
  
"Sing something for me." he said looking at her.  
  
"What?" she said. She looked at the stage and then at him. "No, I couldn't. I've never sang in front of an audience before."  
  
"Try it. Please." he said poking out his lip.  
  
"Ah! You're doing that lip thing again!"  
  
Fox poked out his lip even more.  
  
Theresa looked at him and sighed, "Ok. I'll do it."  
  
"Great. Knock 'em dead." he said to her as she took the stage.  
  
Theresa whispered to the musicians what she wanted to sing and stepped in front of the mic nervously. "Hi everyone." she said to the audience. "My names Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, and the song I'm about to sing is called What Am I to You." she nodded to the musicians and they began to play. She then began to sing,  
  
"What am I to you  
  
Tell me darling true  
  
To me you are the sea  
  
Vast as you can be  
  
And deep the shade of blue  
  
When your feeling low  
  
Oh to whom else do you go  
  
See I'd cry if you hurt  
  
I'd give you my last shirt  
  
because I love you so  
  
Now if my sky should fall  
  
Would you even call  
  
I've opened up my heart  
  
I never want to part  
  
I'm giving you the ball"  
  
Fox's heart pounded as he listened to Theresa sing. She had such a beautiful voice and the song sounded like it was for him. Everything around him wasn't there, just him and Theresa as she sang that sweet lullaby to him. He knew right then that he had fell for her...hard.  
  
"When I look in your eyes  
  
I can feel the butterflies  
  
I'll love you when your blue  
  
But tell me darling true  
  
What am I to you  
  
Now if my sky should fall  
  
Would you even call  
  
I've opened up my heart  
  
I never want to part  
  
I'm giving you the ball  
  
When I look in your eyes  
  
I can feel the butterflies  
  
But could you find the love in me  
  
Would you carve me in a tree  
  
Don't fill my heart with lies  
  
I will love you when your blue  
  
But tell me darling true  
  
What am I to you." (Norah Jones, What am I to You)  
  
The audience whistled and hooted as she ended the song.  
  
"Thank you." she said into the mic and then she walked off stage over to Fox's table. "How'd I do?" she asked sitting down.  
  
"You did wonderful." he said still infatuated by her voice.  
  
"I'm going to use the bathroom, k?" she asked and she walked away.   
  
Fox just stared after her awestruck. She was the most amazing woman he had ever met.  
  
Just then, a familar stranger left his money at the bar. He came to Harmony to see if his missing wife and son were here and as if scripted he had just seen her sing a song. He had watched her as she went to a table with a man, a Crane. He could tell the two were in love by the way they looked at each other. He became jealous, no one was to love his wife except for him. "I'll kill you Theresa if its the last thing I do." he said. He then motioned for a lady behind him to come over.  
  
"Yes Tony?" she asked.  
  
"Here," he said putting some bills in her hands, "get the man over there to sleep with you."  
  
She nodded, fixed her clothes and headed towards Fox. 


	8. I love you

Fox looked up as a beautiful brunette approached him. He didn't know who she was and he wondered what she wanted.  
  
"Hello." she said as she sat next to him.  
  
"Hi." he replied.  
  
She studied him and then said licking her lips, "You sure are a good looking man."   
  
"Uh, thanks." he said taken off guard. Before he knew what was happening she leaned in and kissed him. Fox pushed her off. "What are you doing? I don't know you!"  
  
"Oh, but we can get to know each other." she said running her fingers through his hair.  
  
He pushed her off again. "No, go find someone else."  
  
"Playing hard to get?" she asked. He didn't respond so she turned and walked away. She was disappointed that he didn't fall for her, Tony was going to be angry.   
  
Tears filled Theresa's eyes as she saw Fox kissing another woman. "How could he!" she whispered to herself. She angrily stormed over to where Fox was sitting and threw down a few bills on the table. "Here's for the tip. I'm leaving." she said, and she stalked away from him. She got to the door to leave and a man opened for her. "Thank you." she said, not knowing it was Tony. She kept walking and headed for her condo.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to find something on TV. She was so angry at Fox. Ethan was right again and it made her angry to admit it. She had called Pilar and asked if Little Ethan could spend the night because she didn't want her family to see the wreck that she was in. Tears fell down her face and she angrily wiped them away. Everywhere she went there was so much pain, maybe she should just go somewhere where no one knew her and she could start over again. She then heard a knock on her door. She quickly got her face straight and walked up to the door. "Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"Its me. Fox." the voice said.  
  
"Go away." she said angrily.  
  
"No. Theresa, please just listen to me."  
  
"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Just go away."  
  
"Look, I didn't know who that woman even was."  
  
"Yeah, right. It sure looked like you did."  
  
"Theresa, I swear. She just walked up to me and....kissed me!"  
  
"You sound so guilty." she said as tears began to slide down her cheek.  
  
"Please let me in." Fox pleaded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please, I'm so sorry Theresa."  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Because...because I love you." Fox said. Theresa didn't answer and it was quiet. "Theresa?"  
  
Theresa just stared at the door. She couldn't believe what Fox just said. Was he feeling what she was feeling? "What did you say?"  
  
"I said I love you."  
  
It was quiet again.   
  
Fox sighed and realized that there was no way he was going to get Theresa to forgive him. He turned and began to walk away when heard the sound of the lock unlocking. Theresa's head then poked out the door.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
Fox looked at her and replied, "Yes. I love you and I mean it with all my heart."  
  
She opened the door a little wider and smiled. "I love you too."  
  
"Seriously?" he said not being able to believe her. "I hope you're not playing a joke on me, because of you are-"  
  
He was caught off because Theresa suddenly grabbed him by the neck and kissed him. She then pulled him inside and locked the door.   
  
"Theresa." Fox whispered.  
  
Theresa's soul felt free as she kissed him. She had always wondered what love felt like and now she was feeling it and it was so overwhelming. Love was real. It was so real and so strong, and it was now hers. 


	9. Dr Jones

"Coming!" Theresa yelled as someone knocked on the dressing room door in the mansion. Tonight Ivy was throwing a town dance and Theresa had to help. She opened the door to see Fox standing there in a tux. "You look nice." she said smiling.  
  
"You can say the same about yourself." he said kissing her.  
  
"Hey." she said pulling him into the room. "Someone could see us! We have to save it for in here."  
  
Fox sighed, ''I hate keeping this in private, I want everyone to know how we feel about each other."  
  
Theresa sighed too, "Hey, I know but..."  
  
"But what?" Fox asked poking out his lip.  
  
"Luis for starters would be upset, Mama would think that I'm moving on too soon, and I still want to keep things quiet because the media might get to it and Tony might know where I am..." she said drifting off.  
  
Fox growled, "I wish I could kill that guy."  
  
"Who? Tony?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, "he's put you through all of this and I hate seeing you not being able to relax a lot because you have to watch your back."  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Theresa said happy that Fox was concerned about her.  
  
"No, I am worried about you. I can't help it because I love you."  
  
"Aww!!" Theresa said smiling. She gave Fox a quick kiss, "I love you too, and its about time for the dinner to start."  
  
"Oh, yeah. THE dinner as mother always says." he said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to go check on Little Ethan in the nursery and I'll be right there." Theresa said.  
  
"Don't be too long."  
  
"I won't."  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Tony entered the Crane Mansion. He had put on a fake mustache so that no one would be able to recognize him. He had been thinking about how he would be able to talk to Theresa and he found a poster about the dinner Ivy was hosting. If the Crane's knew that he was Tony expecially a DiMetti, they would have him kicked off. His father hated Alistair and made it his mission to make their lives miserable. It made him even angrier to know that the mother of Tony's child was messing around with one. He walked into the party, prepared to turn it upside down.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
"That didn't take too long, now did it?" Theresa whispered in Fox's ear.  
  
Fox jumped because he didn't hear her coming up behind her and Theresa laughed.  
  
"Now you see how I feel all those times you scare me like that."  
  
Fox grinned, "Okay, you got me good."  
  
Theresa scanned the crowd for Ivy and saw her talking to a strange man that she hadn't seen before. "He must be a new resident in Harmony." she said to herself.  
  
"Where do you work?" Ivy said asking the stranger questions.  
  
He cleared his throat, "I uh, I'm a pediatrician at the local hospital."  
  
"Oh really? I assume you must know Dr. Russell then?" she said.  
  
"Yeah." he said absentmindedly. He was trying to find Theresa but this woman kept asking him questions.  
  
"My assistant has been looking for a good pediatrician for her son." Ivy said trying to gain his attention.  
  
"That's nice." he said still not paying attention.  
  
"Yes. Her son is such a joy, Little Ethan. Theresa is such a good mother." she said reminiscing.  
  
Tony looked at her at the mention of his sons name, "Did you say Theresa?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "Yes. Do you happen to know her?"  
  
"No, the name just sounded familar." he said trying to cover up.  
  
Ivy looked and saw Theresa standing in the doorway with Fox. "Oh! Here she is right now! Come with me so you can meet her."  
  
Tony smiled, "Wonderful."  
  
Theresa looked up to see Ivy and the stranger approaching her. He looked familar but she couldn't put her finger on who it was.  
  
"Theresa." Ivy said greeting her. "Do you remember you said you were looking for a pediatrician for Little Ethan?"  
  
"Yes." Theresa said.  
  
"Well here's a pediatrician at the local hospital! Doctor...."  
  
Tony hesitated and then responded, "Jones." He coughed and tried not to make eye contact with Theresa.  
  
Theresa looked at the man a little closer. He seemed as if he were trying to avoid looking at her. She just shook it off and smiled at him. "When is your office open?" she asked curiously.  
  
"All day! 24 hours!" Tony said making it up.  
  
"24 hours?" Theresa asked raising her eyebrow. "I didn't know offices were opened that late."  
  
"Well you know, when the kids get sick it would be better for them to go to a familar place then the hospital." he said smoothly.  
  
Theresa nodded, "Oh, I see. That's a very good idea. Now if you'll excuse me." she said pulling Fox away with her.  
  
"Is it just me, or did that guy look like he was trying to hide something?" Theresa whispered to him.  
  
"He looked fine to me." Fox said. He looked at her and added, "If you're still thinking about that conversation we had earlier about Tony, don't worry. You would probably know right away if that was him, right? You lived with the guy for 2 years."  
  
Theresa nodded, what Fox was saying made a lot of sense. "You're right. I have nothing to worry about. Tony isn't here and I'm happy."  
  
"There you go." he said smiling. "Now why don't we dance?"  
  
"Gladly." Theresa said. She walked with Fox onto the dance floor and left all her worries behind her. 


	10. He's Back

Theresa hummed as she put away the dishes in her condo. Ivy had given her the day off and she was alone because Ethan was at the nursery. It was so convient for Little Ethan to be at the Crane Mansion because she knew that he was in the care of her mother. She closed the cabinets when she heard a door squeak. She stepped out into the hall to see if maybe Fox had walked in, but the door was closed. She then saw that her windows were open and the wind was blowing. "Hmm, must have been the wind." she said to herself. She walked back into the kitchen to put the dish rag she had away when she heard a voice.  
  
"Long time, no see T."  
  
Theresa froze. She knew the voice belonged to Tony and he was the only one who called her T. She gripped the counter and looked at the rack of knives that sat in front of her.  
  
"I know you want to grab a knife and stab me, but I wouldn't try it if I were you." he said. "Why don't you turn around and look at me. I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
Theresa closed her eyes and slowly turned around. "What do you want, Tony."  
  
He smirked, "Oh, you know what I want. I want my son." he said as his smile began to fade.  
  
Theresa put up her hands, "Why don't we just sit down in the living room and talk through this like normal adults, ok?"  
  
"Sure." he said walking towards the living room. "Nice place you've got here."  
  
"Thanks." Theresa said nervously. She wrung her shaking hands as they both sat down on the couch.  
  
"So what is it you do now?"  
  
"I'm an assistant for Ivy Crane." she replied.  
  
"Ah, yes. You were looking for a pediatrician? I gave you a chance in front of a crowd of people to blow my cover, but you didn't go with your instincts. Instead you listened to your lover boy...Deer? What's his name again?" he said insulting Fox intentionally.  
  
"It's Fox." she said calmy.  
  
"I knew it was something like that. You know how my memory is." He sighed and looked around.   
  
It was silent and Theresa's mind raced to what she could do so she could escape. She saw the telephone that was behind Tony, but by the time she reached over and dialed a number he would probably be up to her game. She smiled as she got another idea.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" he asked noticing her smile.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking about Fox." she said glaring at him. In one swift move she reached behind him, grabbed the telephone, and banged it against his head. Now was her time to escape. She jumped from the couch to run, but Tony caught her by her waist.  
  
"You're one smart girl." he said laughing. "That's why I married you."  
  
"Take your hands off of me." she said as her heart began to race.  
  
"How many times have you said that and how many times have I not listened to you?" he asked. "No, don't answer that." He pushed her against a wall and slapped her.  
  
Theresa's face stung as she felt that familar hand go across her face. She couldn't believe this was happening to her again. She thought she had left it all behind for good. He began to hit her again and she reached behind her for any object and got hold of a vase. She took it and smashed it against his head, causing the vase to break and him to loosen his grip. She sprinted toward the door, but once again he caught her.   
  
"I thought I told you not to make any moves? Huh? Answer me when I speak to you!" he yelled shaking her.  
  
Tears began to run down her face, "I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" she sobbed.  
  
He shook her and slammed her against the wall. "You took EVERYTHING from me and I'm going to make you pay."  
  
"You don't deserve Little Ethan. All you do is get drunk and hit me." she hissed at him.  
  
Anger rose on Tony's face.  
  
"Go ahead, hit me. You know you want to." she said. She winced as Tony punched her, she didn't want to feel this pain again. But it was too late because the beating had already begun.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Fox whistled as he approached Theresa's condo. He had bought her some flowers and he wanted to surprise her. He was going to knock on the door but it was wide open. He walked in and closed the door behind him. "Theresa?" he said. He looked around the condo which looked like a hurricane had run through it. The pictures on the walls were crooked, a telephone was lying on the floor, and pieces of glass were in the living room. "Theresa?" he asked again.  
  
"Fox." he heard a voice grunt.   
  
He followed the voice until he reached the kitchen. There she was lying on the kitchen floor covered in blood. "Oh my God! Theresa!" he said dropping the flowers and rushing to her side.  
  
"Fox." she barely got out.  
  
"God, what happened?" he asked not knowing whether to move her or not.  
  
"He...beat...me..." she said beginning to doze off.  
  
"No Theresa, stay with me." he said. "Who beat you?" he asked pulling out his cell phone.  
  
"Tony. I knew....he would....find me." she said and then she closed her eyes.  
  
"Theresa? Theresa hang in there okay? I'm going to call the paramedics."  
  
She nodded. She saw Little Ethan's face in her mind, and then everything went black. 


	11. Kidnapped

Theresa woke to the sounds of the hospital and people around her talking. "Where am I?" she said out loud looking around.  
  
Pilar jumped to her feet and walked over to her, "You're in the hospital mi mija." she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What, what happened?" she asked. And then she remembered. She remembered Tony suddenly appearing in her house and then beating her.  
  
Pilar looked at Luis not knowing what to say to her because the thought of her daughter being beat hurt too much.   
  
Theresa sat up and groaned at the soreness of her body. "Did they find him?" she asked.  
  
"No." Luis said. "No, they didn't find him. But we're doing all we can, and when we do I'll kill that bastard myself."  
  
"Luis." Theresa whispered.  
  
"How can you scold me for wanting to have that guys neck Theresa? After all he's done to you!" Luis protested.   
  
Pilar put her hand on Luis's shoulder, "We don't need this right now, Luis." she said calmly.  
  
"Ok. Whatever mama." he said walking off.  
  
Pilar sighed and stroked Theresa's hair. "Dr. Russell says you can get out as soon as she tells us about your injuries. She said that you don't have a lot."  
  
"Where's Fox?" Theresa asked.  
  
"He went home to get some sleep. I can never thank him enough for bringing you here. He probably saved your life." Pilar said gratefully.  
  
"He probably did." Dr. Russell said entering the room. "I see you're awake."   
  
Theresa nodded. "I feel a little sore."  
  
"You should, but once you take the medication it all should be gone." she said smiling, "Now for the results." she said flipping through her folder.  
  
Theresa and Pilar looked at her intently to hear what she had to say.  
  
Dr. Russell cleared her throat, "Well you luckily have no broken brones, you just bruised your elbow a little, and the baby is fine."  
  
"Baby?" Theresa asked. "Little Ethan wasn't there."  
  
"No." Dr. Russell said smiling, "I'm talking about the one you're carrying now."  
  
"Oh my gosh." Theresa said as her hand flew over her stomach.  
  
"Theresita!" Pilar whispered.  
  
"I'll leave you too alone. You can leave when you're ready." Dr. Russell said leaving.  
  
Theresa couldn't believe her ears! She was pregnant! And she definately knew it wasn't Tony's it was...Fox's. She was carrying Fox's baby.  
  
"Theresa..." Pilar began.  
  
"Wait." Theresa said beginning to think of her other baby. "Where's Little Ethan?"  
  
"He's at the mansion, why?" Pilar asked.  
  
"You left him at the mansion?" Theresa said as her voice began to rise.  
  
Pilar nodded, "Yes. What's wrong with that."  
  
"Oh my God. Oh my God." Theresa said starting to freak out.  
  
"Theresa, what's wrong?" Pilar asked.   
  
"We need to go to the mansion right away." Theresa said jumping from the hospital bed. Pilar nodded and they left for the mansion.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Theresa bursted through the doors to the house frantically.   
  
Ivy looked up to see what all the commotion was. "Theresa? You're ok! What's the matter?" she said seeing Theresa's worried face.  
  
"I'll tell you later." she yelled as she bounded up the steps.   
  
Only three doors until she would be able to hold her son in her arms. Only two...and now she was at the door. She saw the maid sitting in the rocking chair sleep. She walked passed her and looked in the crib for Little Ethan. He wasn't there. "No need to worry Theresa, he might be in the play pen." she said to herself. She looked in the play pen, but he wasn't there. She had looked throughout the whole nursery but he was no where in sight. Theresa ran over to the maid and shook her.  
  
"Yes?" the maid said waking up.  
  
"Where is my son?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I don't know. He was just here." the maid said getting up.  
  
"Did anyone come in here?" Theresa questioned.  
  
"I, I don't remember. I was asleep." the maid said ashamed.  
  
Theresa began to shake violently as her worst fear was starting to become reality.   
  
"Theresa? What's wrong?" Fox said suddenly coming up behind her.  
  
"He, he took my baby! He took Ethan!" she sobbed.  
  
"Shh." he said trying to calm her down. "Ethan could be anywhere. He might be at the pool."  
  
Theresa just continued to cry.  
  
"Father." Fox said calling his father out of the onlooking crowd that had gathered around the nursery.  
  
"Yes?" he said making his way through.  
  
"We have cameras in here don't we?"  
  
Julian nodded. "Yes, why?"  
  
"Do you think we could watch what was recorded today in this room."  
  
"I believe so, come with me." Julian said.   
  
Theresa and Fox squeezed past the crowd and followed Julian into the surveillance room. Julian pressed a few buttons and rewinded until they saw someone entering the room. He played it and they all watched in horror as Tony walked past the sleeping maid, grabbed Little Ethan and left the mansion.   
  
Tears slid down Theresa face as she realized that her dream was becoming true. Tony had taken Little Ethan away from her. He took her joy her life, everything. She sank to the floor as she realized she had nothing left. Fox was right at her side comforting her and telling her everything was going to be alright. She cried and prayed for the safety of her kidnapped son and for the joy that her new child would bring. 


	12. Consequences of Actions

Theresa sat in her chair dazed as the maids and her mother described Little Ethan to the police. She still couldn't believe that he was gone, that Tony had taken him away from her. If only she had grabbed a knife when it was sitting in front of her, if only she had taken a piece of broken glass and cut Tony with it. If only she didn't move out of her mother's house. If only. If only. A wail escaped her as she broke down.  
  
"Hey hey." Fox said hugging and rocking her, "Its going to be okay. I promise we will find Little Ethan. Look at me.'' he said gently raising her chin and looking into her eyes, "We'll find him."   
  
She nodded and Fox kissed away the tears that ran down her face.   
  
"Can I have a smile?" he asked.  
  
Theresa let out a weak smile.  
  
"Aw, c'mon. That's not the smile from the Theresa I know!" he said jokingly.  
  
Theresa laughed and then smiled. She was so happy that she had Fox. Then she remembered the baby. "Fox, I need to tell you something." she said putting her hand over her stomach.  
  
"Ok." he said looking at her concerned.  
  
"Dr. Russell told me I'm pregnant."  
  
"What? We're...we're going to have a baby?" he exclaimed.  
  
Theresa nodded, "Yes."  
  
Fox picked her up and twirled around. It was nothing better than finding out he was going to have a baby with the woman he loved. He sat her down. "We're going to get married ok? We're going to find Little Ethan, then we'll buy our own house, and we'll have our own family."  
  
"Oh Fox." she said happily hugging him.  
  
"I love you." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Just as Fox let go of her, Antonio, Miguel, Luis, and Pilar walked over to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry about Little Ethan, sis. We'll find him and we'll find Tony." Antonio said comforting her.  
  
Miguel and Luis both reached down and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Did you have any major injuries?" Miguel asked.  
  
Theresa looked at Pilar not wanting to tell them herself.  
  
Pilar read her look and said, "No. She didn't get any major injuries. Just a bruised elbow and Eve said that...that the baby is fine." she said giving Theresa a puzzled look.  
  
"Baby?!" Luis exclaimed. "He didn't rape you did he?"  
  
"No." Theresa said as she looked at Fox. "It's not Tony's baby."  
  
"Then who the heck is it? You haven't been dating anyone. Did someone take advantage of you?" Luis said beginning to ask questions as always.  
  
"No one took advantage of me." Theresa said.  
  
"Then how did you get pregnant?" he asked.  
  
Theresa cleared her throat, "Um, privately I've been seeing Fox, and I didn't say anything because I thought you'd be angry." she said looking at Fox.  
  
"You let a Crane put his hands on you?!" Luis said as his fists clenched.  
  
"Yes because I love him!" Theresa shouted in protest.  
  
Luis came face to face with Fox, "How dare you touch my sister expecially with everything that she's going through!" he yelled and then slammed Fox against a wall.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't mean to upset you Luis." Fox said.  
  
"Well you sure did!" he yelled.  
  
"Luis!" Theresa shouted, "Put Fox down."  
  
"Give me a good reason why I should." he said slamming him again.  
  
"I already told you! Because I love him!"  
  
"You said the same about Tony but look where it got you." Luis insulted her as he dropped Fox from the wall.  
  
"But this is different!" she argued.  
  
"How? He's a Crane. Cranes are just like DiMetti's their violent and they both hate each other!"  
  
"Just because of his last name doesn't mean he's a bad person." Theresa pleaded.  
  
"You know why don't you go tell that to someone who cares. Don't waste your breath on me." he said as he stalked off.  
  
Theresa sighed and walked over to Fox. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, he has a big grip!" he said massaging his neck.  
  
Theresa smiled and then looked at her remaining brothers and mother, "You three understand, don't you?"  
  
They all nodded. "I'm sure that Fox will take care of the consequences of his actions." Antonio said.  
  
"I will." Fox said taking Theresa's hand in his.  
  
Ivy, who had been eavesdropping rolled her chair over. "I would have never guessed." she said looking at Theresa and Fox. "Welcome to the family Theresa."  
  
Theresa smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"Why don't we take you home, you need your rest." Antonio said.  
  
"I don't know if I could stay by myself." Theresa said worried.  
  
"I'm sure Fox can stay with you. I have to stay with Sheridan to protect her from whoever's out to get her." he said.  
  
Theresa smiled and kissed her family on the cheeks. "Goodnight everyone." she said as she and Fox left.  
  
"Goodnight." they said in unison. 


	13. Unworthy

Fox sighed as he watched Theresa looking out the window. She looked so depressed and lifeless like there was nothing left in her. He remembered his child she was carrying and smiled. He walked over to her and put his arms around her. "Hey, you ok?" he whispered into her hair.  
  
She didn't answer, she just slightly nodded and continued to look out the window. She had been like that for a couple of days now. She didn't eat, she hardly slept, and she never talked.   
  
He let go of her and sighed, "Theresa," he began, "you really should get some rest, its not good for the baby."  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Theresa, eat some cereal or something, for me please?"  
  
She finally answered, but very softly, "I'm not hungry."  
  
"But you need to eat." he insisted.   
  
"I said I'm not hungry!" she said as her voice began to mount.  
  
Startled, Fox gave her a weird look, she had never raised her voice at him before, "Sorry, I just thought you should eat."  
  
"Ah! Why can't you people just leave me alone? I want my son! I want my son!" she screamed and then she began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Fox wrapped his arms around her and comforted her, "You'll get him soon. Remember I promised you that you would."  
  
She pulled away and looked at him, "Well everyone doesn't always keep there promises." she said icily. She got up and slammed the door into her bedroom.  
  
Fox looked after her stunned. Not having Little Ethan any more had changed her a lot. He wished he could find some news on the babys whereabouts. Sighing in dismay, he walked up to her door. "Theresa, I'm going to go down to the store, want anything?"  
  
"No." her muffled voice replied.  
  
"Alright." he said. He grabbed his keys and walked out of the condo. He needed to get out of there before he exploded.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa stared up at the ceiling. She didn't mean to yell at Fox the way she did but it was driving her insane how everyone tried to help and comfort her. All she wanted was her son! She wondered what he was doing right now, if he was thinking about her, if he was safe. A tear rolled down her cheek.   
  
"Damn you Tony." she whispered. She got up and walked into her bathroom to splash a little cold water on her face. She looked at her reflection and hated what she saw staring back. It was a face filled with pain and lack of sleep.   
  
"Maybe you were wrong about Tony." she said to herself. "Maybe its you who doesn't deserve Little Ethan. Its all your fault that hes gone. Its all your fault!" she screamed at herself. She grabbed her hair brush and lunged it at the mirror, causing it to crack.   
  
"I hate you!" she sobbed. She sank down to her knees against the tub. She wanted to die but the only thing that was holding her back was her innocent unborn child.   
  
She had been crying for a while when the phone rang. She wasn't going to answer it but then she reached over and grabbed it. "Hello?"  
  
"Theresa?" a indistinct voice asked.  
  
"Yes....who, who is this?"  
  
"I know where your son is." they said.  
  
"Oh my God! Really? Where? Who is this? Hello?" she screamed into the phone as she was filled with excitement.  
  
"Meet me at the park, now. Don't bring anyone with you." then they hung up.  
  
Theresa stared at the phone. She wondered is she should go. She decided that she should, they might be able to give her useful information. She got up from the bathroom, grabbed her car keys, and left for the park. 


	14. Over You

Theresa clutched her car keys nervously as she walked through the park. She wanted to hurry up and get this over with. She should have called Luis to come with her, but they told her not to bring anyone. She walked in a circle around the park trail until she saw the woman who had been hitting on Fox a couple of months ago walk up to her.   
  
"Hi Theresa." she said bitter sweetly.  
  
Flashing her a fake smile Theresa responded, "Hi."  
  
"So I guess you want to know where your son is."  
  
Theresa nodded looking at her suspiciously, "Yes."  
  
"Well," she said pulling out a blindfold, "I'll take you right to him under a few circumstances. You have to wear this and you have to give me all the money and valuables you have on you."  
  
"What? Why?" Theresa asked.  
  
"If you want to see your son, I suggest that you don't ask questions." the woman said affirmatively.  
  
Theresa handed her her car keys and slowly took off her engagement ring. She sighed and threw her hands to her side, "Ok. I'm ready." she said.  
  
"Great." blindfolding her, the woman added, "This is going to hurt a little." She took an object and slammed it against Theresa's had, causing her to black out.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Fox sighed as he had no luck in finding Theresa. He had come back to the apartment only to find it empty and her car was gone. "Maybe she decided to go to her mothers." he said to himself. He walked over to the phone and dialed Pilar's number.  
  
"Hello?" Pilar said answering the phone.  
  
"Pilar? Is Theresa there by any chance?" Fox asked.  
  
"No. Why? Isn't she there with you?"  
  
"No, her cars gone and I thought she went to visit you."  
  
"There's nothing to worry about Fox, she's probably out getting the fresh air she needs."  
  
Fox nodded, still feeling uncertain to whether she was safe or not. "Yeah, I think you're right. I'm just being a little too protective I guess."  
  
Pilar chuckled, "Theresa already has a lot of that."  
  
"Well I'll make sure that I call you when she gets back." Fox said trying to end the conversation.  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Fox hung up the phone and sank down onto the couch. He then fell asleep hoping that he would awake to seeing Theresa beside him.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa was finally let out of a car which she had been in for 30 minutes. She was being thrust to walk forward, not knowing where she was. "When are you going to take this dumb thing off of me?" she asked impatiently.  
  
No one answered her and she sighed as she was shuffled again. Finally she was sat down and the blindfold was slowly taken off of her eyes. She covered her eyes for a second as they adjusted to the bright sunlight. A shadow holding something then appeared in front of her. Her eyes adjusted and she saw the woman from the park holding her son. "Ethan!" she exclaimed rising from her seat.  
  
"Sit down." one of the body guards said, shoving her back in the chair.  
  
The little boy wimpered at the familar sound of his mothers voice. Then Tony appeared.  
  
Theresa face suddenly filled with anger, "You bastard." she said in between her gritted teeth. "How could you take my son away from me."  
  
"You know," he said looking at his hands then looking at her, "I was just asking you the same thing the other day."  
  
Theresa jumped from her chair but was once again slammed back down. "How could you let that tramp hold my son." she said motioning towards the woman.  
  
"You mean Chloe?" he said walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek. "Chloe's my little angel. We would make a great family for my son."  
  
"You mean our son." Theresa said correcting him.  
  
Tony pulled Ethan from Chloe and held him in his arms, "I mean exactly what I said. I just thought I would be a little nice and let you have one last look at him."  
  
"If you take Little Ethan away from me-"  
  
"Then what? What are you going to do T?" he laughed, "All those times I put you in your rightful place with the back of my hand, did you ever fight back? No. See, you're too scared. You're nothing Theresa. Nothing."  
  
"I may be nothing to you but I'm sure as hell something to a lot of people." Theresa said angrily.  
  
"Oh yeah, like the Crane boy...You really think that he cares about you? He's just using you as revenge to get back at me. That's all this is, this is all just a little game."   
  
"No. Fox loves me and I love him AND I'm pregnant with his child." she said.  
  
Tony nearly dropped Ethan at what Theresa said. "You're WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me, Tony. I don't think I stuttered." she said standing up to him.  
  
Angrily, Tony thrust the baby into Chloe's arms and motion for everyone to leave. He then walked over to her and sat down in front of her. "You know what you are Theresa? You're a whore. Just a dirty whore."  
  
"And do YOU know what YOU are Tony? You're just an power hungry insecure man who needs to be reassured that he has more power than a woman by hitting her. You hit Chloe too, don't you? That's why she's so attentive and alert."  
  
Tony raised his hand and slapped Theresa across the face. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again."  
  
Theresa looked him in the eye and found courage to say what she wanted to say. "I'll talk to you anyway that I please because you don't control me anymore Tony. It was just this mental thing, this mental affect that you had on me thinking that I should shut my mouth around you. But you don't hold that on me anymore cause guess what? I'm not scared of you anymore. You can hit me and talk dirty about me all you want..." she paused and pointed to her head, "but up here, it doesn't matter..." she layed her hand on her heart, "and down here, nothing cares."  
  
Tony slammed his fist against the table that Theresa was sitting on and moved his face only one inch from hers. "Then I guess you'll join your son on this kidnapping event?" He reached in his pocket, pulled out handcuffs and handcuffed Theresa. 


	15. Welcome To the Family

"When was the last time you saw Theresa?" Luis asked for the tenth time.  
  
"I told you, at her condo." Fox said irritated.  
  
Luis cleared his throat, "Well, did she seem as if she were hiding any thing?"  
  
Fox nodded as he remembered how she blew up on him. "Yeah, there was something." he said drifting off.  
  
Luis was about to ask what when his cell phone rang. "Excuse me." he said walking out the room.  
  
Fox sighed and sank into a chair. Theresa had been gone for a couple of days and he was at Sheridan's cottage trying to give as much information as he could to Luis. They all knew what probably happened to her. He hoped that she didn't wander off looking for Little Ethan and had gotten lost.   
  
"Please let her have gotten lost and let her be making a safe trip back." Fox whispered under his breath as a prayer. He had never been religious his whole life because his family wasn't. Sure he went to church every now and then but it was nothing serious. He had found himself praying a lot lately because he felt that he couldn't open up to anyone else about how he was feeling. He laughed as he thought that he might be talking to dead air anyway.  
  
"That was Chief Bennett." Luis said entering the room.  
  
Fox jumped out of his seat, "What did he say?"  
  
"He said that a woman called in to say she saw Theresa in the park a few days ago."  
  
"Is that all?" Fox asked.  
  
Luis nodded. "I'm about to go to the park and see if I can find any witnesses."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Fox said immediately.  
  
Luis looked at him and shrugged. "Ok, I guess. Let's go."  
  
Fox smiled and followed Luis out the door.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Here's your dinner, eat up." Chloe said sarcastically as she shoved a peanut butter and jelly sandwich at Theresa.  
  
"Thanks." Theresa said as she hungrily ate the sandwich. She tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and looked around. "Where are we? In the woods?"  
  
"Hmm, I don't know." Chloe said, "I see lots of trees, a tent, and a camp fire. Ha, I think we're in the Crane Mansion." She said smirking.  
  
Theresa rolled her eyes at Chloe's sarcastic remark and sighed as she looked around. She hadn't taken a shower in days and she only got two sandwiches to eat a day. She wondered if anyone had started to look for her yet. She cringed as she remembered how she had gotten in an argument with Fox after she disappeared.   
  
She closed her eyes and said a short prayer, "God, please let Fox know that I love him."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"Excuse me Miss." Fox said walking up to a woman who was walking.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Have you seen this woman recently?" he asked pulling out a picture of Theresa.  
  
The lady studied the picture for a while and then shook her head, "No. Sorry."  
  
"Dammit." he said under his breath. "Thanks." he said as he walked back over to Luis.  
  
"Any luck?" Luis asked.  
  
"Nope. You?"  
  
"Yeah. One man said he saw her talking to a blonde but he didn't really pay attention." Luis said reading his notes.  
  
"A blonde? Tony's not blonde, is he?" Fox asked.  
  
"No. But thats a good clue, we just have to figure out who this blonde is." Luis replied.  
  
"Yeah." Fox said drifting off.  
  
"That about raps up our investigation for today. Why don't we go now."  
  
Fox nodded and followed Luis to the car. When they were driving in the car, Fox pulled out the picture of Theresa. His heart filled with warmth as he traced the features of her face.   
  
"Theresa's a good woman." Luis said interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, she is." Fox said barely audible.  
  
"I uh, I think its time we talk about your plans for my sister..." Luis said reluctantly.  
  
"Okay."   
  
"I already know you can support her well with your Crane fortune but why my sister?" Luis asked looking at him.  
  
"Because my soul feels free when I'm around her. She lights up my day with her beautiful smile..." he smiled and looked at her picture again. "And I can always talk to her about anything. I know that I have a bad reputation with women, but Theresa...she's different...I love her."  
  
Luis hesitated and then answered, "You better take care of her because if you don't I will kill you like I'm going to kill Tony when I find him."  
  
Fox laughed, "I will, don't worry."  
  
Luis stretched out his hand, "Welcome to the family."  
  
Fox smiled and shook it, "Thanks." 


	16. Revenge

Theresa shivered as she wrapped the beach towel around her. Tony had finally let her bathe in the river and she was on her way back up to the campsite. She stopped and looked around for a place to escape, but Chloe shoved her.   
  
"Keep walking." She barked.  
  
Theresa kept walking and didn't say anything. She reached the campsite to see Tony looking at her. She felt sick to her stomach as if a snake was crawling on her skin. She wrapped the towel even tighter and ignored him.  
  
"Chloe, go check on the kid for a second, I need to talk to Theresa." he ordered.  
  
Chloe glared at Theresa and made her way to the tent that Little Ethan was in.  
  
"What?" Theresa said impatiently.  
  
"Why the attitude, T? You act as if I did something to you already."   
  
"You-"  
  
"I didn't ask you to speak. Only speak when I tell you to." he said cutting in. He studied her for a second and then moved closer, but Theresa took a step back. "Oh come on Theresa. Me and you used to be so great together." he took another step towards her and grabbed her arm.  
  
Theresa shook as she smelled Tony's breath against her skin.  
  
"I remember how I used to run my fingers through your hair..." he paused and ran his fingers through Theresa's hair. "You have the skin of a goddess." he whispered as he kissed her neck.  
  
Theresa pushed him. "Get off me you sick freak. I'm pregnant for crying out loud. Go play with your blondie for all I care." She began to walk away but Tony grabbed her and whirled her around, planting a big kiss on her lips. Theresa pushed him off again and spat in his face. She turned on her heel and walked to her tent.  
  
Tony wiped his face as he watched Theresa walk off. "If you think your world is upside down, just wait until you find out the truth." Tony said smirking. He smiled and made his way toward her tent.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa pulled her hair back and sat down on her sleeping bag. She had dried herself good to get off any prints of Tony on her body. It scared her the way he had looked at her and kissed her. She only wanted Fox and no one else.   
  
"I never really got to say what I needed to say." Tony said as he came into the tent.  
  
Theresa rolled her eyes, "I don't want to hear what you have to say." she retorted.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean whats the matter with me? I mean geez Tony, I'm currently kidnapped, you won't let me see my son, I'm pregnant and I only get two sandwiches a day."   
  
"I can change that." he responded.  
  
Theresa looked up at him surprised. "What do you mean you can change that?"  
  
"I'll let you eat more food and I'll let you share your tent with Ethan."  
  
She laughed, not buying anything he was saying. "What's the catch?"  
  
"Nothing." he said quietly.  
  
"Are you ok? Because you never act like this. You only act like this when you have something important to say." She said raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Because I do." he cleared his throat. "If you want this to go smoothly, don't interrupt me."  
  
Theresa nodded and listened to what he had to say.  
  
"The reason why I kidnapped Ethan is because of something that happened a while back. Do you remember how we had to use a different way to get you pregnant since I wasn't really capable?"  
  
Theresa nodded.  
  
"Well, somehow Alistair found out, switched the tubes around..." he looked at her and waited for her reaction.  
  
"Wait. So you're saying Ethan is not yours?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Yeah. He switched my tube with Fox's."  
  
Theresa gasped. "Oh my gosh! He's not yours?! There is a God!" she said clapping her hands.  
  
Tony's calm mood suddenly was gone. "That's all you can say? I raised that boy as my own and that damn Alistair had to use his twisted idea of revenge."  
  
"Raised Ethan as your own? Tony, you were never home. You were too busy with your police duties and your escapades." Theresa argued.  
  
"It's this! Maybe if you didn't act like this I wouldn't have left!" Tony yelled.  
  
"Act like what?"  
  
"Always questioning me! I knew you never loved me, you were too stuck on that Ethan, you even named what I thought to be our son after him. You used me as a subsitute Theresa! What you did was wrong." he said stabbing his finger in her face.  
  
Tears began to stream down Theresa's face, "Tony...I'm sorry." she said sincerely.  
  
"Don't, Theresa. You see, this is my payback now. I've got Little Ethan and I've got a Crane's fiancee. Do you know how angry and embarassing it was to find out my ex-wife was engaged to a CRANE? That made me look like someone who couldn't even control his own life." he said angrily as he paced back and forth. "I bet Alistair was smirking at it, that it was another perfect plan. I wouldn't be surprised if Deer boy is faking it."  
  
"FOX is not like that." Theresa said.  
  
"All of Alistair's big scheme is going right down the drain. He doesn't even know what hit him." he said happily.  
  
"How could you be so evil and heartless? How could you even live like this? Spending every minute of your time planning a perfect revenge instead of enjoying life. You really are a sick person, Tony." Theresa said angrily.  
  
"Don't you tell me what kind of person I am! You don't know! You have no clue! So just shut your mouth, sit back, and watch the show." he bellowed. He gave one last look at her and turned around to walk away.  
  
"I hate you Tony DiMetti." Theresa said with pure hatred in her voice.   
  
Tony stopped but didn't answer or turn around.  
  
"I swear, if you hurt Little Ethan or Fox, I'll kill you. And that's a promise, not a threat." she said boldly  
  
Tony slowly turned around and came face to face with Theresa. "You always said that violence wasn't the answer, T."  
  
"I was wrong." she said pursing her lips together. "When it comes to you, its the question and the answer is yes. Mark my words." She took one last look at him, "I'm going to go see my son." with that she walked out of the tent, leaving a stunned Tony behind. 


	17. Getting Through

"You're good with him, usually he's fussy around strangers." Theresa said as she watched Chloe play with Little Ethan.  
  
Chloe smiled, "Yeah, I had a child of my own."  
  
Theresa sat up as she saw that she had gotten Chloe to smile. "What happened? Is he or she still alive?" Theresa asked.   
  
Chloe dropped Little Ethan's toy and stood up, "Get your nose out of my business." She rolled her eyes at Theresa and walked out of the tent.  
  
"Oooh, didn't mean to touch a soft spot." Theresa said to Little Ethan. "Hi sweety! Mommy missed you!" she said as she held him. She pulled him back and looked at him. "You look just like your daddy." she said smiling.  
  
"Lunch." Chloe yelled unenthusiastically.  
  
"Time to eat! Up we go!" she said and walked out to eat.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"I want to talk to Fox ALONE Julian." Alistair said on the speaker.  
  
"Yes Father." Julian said reluctantly as he left Fox alone.  
  
"Whats up Granpops?" Fox asked.  
  
"Don't call me that again." Alistair said angrily.  
  
"Sorry." he said rolling his eyes.  
  
"And don't roll your eyes either."  
  
Fox sighed, "What do you have to talk to me about?"  
  
"Little Ethan."  
  
"Theresa's son?" Fox asked.  
  
"Let me continue with no interruptions. I'm going to get straight to the point, he's your son."  
  
"What? How is he my son? She had him with Tony!" Fox exclaimed.  
  
"You remember that sample I had you take that I said was for a big project?" Alistair asked.  
  
"Yeah." Fox said remembering.  
  
"Tony was uncapable of getting Theresa pregnant so he saught a different way. I had his tubes switched with yours, therefore you are the real father of Ethan."  
  
Fox covered his face, "Oh my gosh." he whispered. "He's my son."  
  
"That's the reason why Tony's kidnapped him."  
  
"How could you do this Alistair? Its all your fault that Theresa's out there, God knows where, pregnant and maybe even hurt!" Fox yelled.  
  
"Never raise your voice at me. Listen to me." Alistair said firmly. "I went you to trace all the steps that Theresa took in the past 5 months. Get security videos, the whole nine yards. You have to find Tony, if not then he wins and I can't let him do that."  
  
"That's all you care about isn't it? You care about revenge and not about my son, fiancee, and unborn child." he said angrily.  
  
"Do as I say. Call me back if you find anything." Alistair said and Fox was left with a dial tone.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa ran her fingers along Little Ethan's hair as he slept. She looked up to see Chloe watching her. "Care to join me?" she asked.  
  
Chloe didn't say anything and sat across from her.  
  
Theresa smiled, "He looks just like his Dad."  
  
"So Tony finally told you."  
  
"Yeah." Theresa whispered.  
  
"When I held my baby girl for the first time, it felt as if I had the whole world handed to me. She was so beautiful with her tiny fingers and hands. I used to stand and watch her as she slept." Chloe said looking down at her hands.  
  
"What happened to her?" Theresa asked softly.  
  
"She died of pnuemonia." she replied as tears began to cloud her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sure. You have a son and you're pregnant. You don't even know how it is to loose a child."  
  
Theresa looked at her and remembered, "Yeah I do. Tony and I had been trying for a long time to have a child and it was miscarriage after miscarriage. Even though I never got to hold them I had already fell in love with them because there was a connection there that only a mother can experience. It hurt so much, it made me think I wasn't worthy enough to be a mother." she paused and looked at Chloe who was listening intently. "But I realized it wasn't my fault. It just wasn't meant to be." she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm so glad for Little Ethan. He means everything to me."  
  
"He is a darling little boy." Chloe agreed.  
  
"Thanks. So, where did you meet Tony?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Through one my friends. She was a police officer."  
  
"Why? Why did you do it?"  
  
"Why did I do what?"  
  
"Why did you decide to give up everything you had to work with him?" Theresa persisted.  
  
"I was so hurt from loosing my baby that nothing mattered to me. Tony made me feel like somebody, like my life was worth living."  
  
"Tony is not the man you think he is. I was so naive to believe he was charming...does he hit you?"  
  
"That's none of your business." Chloe said angrily.  
  
"Sorry, I was just trying to help."  
  
"Well I don't need your help, goodnight."  
  
"I know I'm getting through to you Chloe and I know you're going to help me escape." she said to herself as she watched Chloe walk off. She went to her tent to get some rest and plan her escape. 


	18. Fiona Applegate

Theresa laid on her back as she thought through her plan. Tony was smart, and she had to find someway to get his attention. Based on her observations, there was an opening in the woods that she could escape through. She smiled as she felt the kick of the baby in her stomach. She only had 4 more months to go and she prayed that she would be able to go into labor with the presence of her family in the local hospital.   
  
"Let's go." Tony said suddenly as he burst through her tent.  
  
"Where are we going?" Theresa asked as she sat up.  
  
"Just to get you a bite to eat at the B&B." he said grinning.  
  
"What? You're setting me free?" Theresa exclaimed.  
  
Tony laughed and shook his head, "How could you be so foolish? I already told you my plan. Just wait until we go there and leave and no one would even know that we were there."  
  
"What do you mean?" Theresa asked sitting up.  
  
"According to my sources, Fox goes there every afternoon to look over whatever clues he has. We're going to go in disguise to see what he has."  
  
Theresa smiled, "I get to see Fox!"  
  
"You will do as I say. If you squeal who you are to anyone then I'll hurt you. Matter of a fact, I'll just leave Little Ethan here with Chloe and if you make one move I'll see to it that he's hurt." he ordered.  
  
"You wouldn't do that." Theresa said with fear in her eyes.  
  
"He's not my son, so why would I care?"  
  
Theresa didn't say anything, she just sat there.  
  
Tony threw a dress at her, "Put this on, and hurry up." He walked out of the tent leaving Theresa to change and to think.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Remember what I said. Not one move." Tony reminded Theresa as they stood at the door of the B&B.  
  
Theresa decided that it would be best if she followed Tony's orders and fixed her red wig. "Got it."  
  
They walked up to the counter to order food.   
  
"What can I get you today?" the cashier asked.  
  
Tony cleared his throat, "I'd like a tuna sandwich and a coke. What would you like sweetie?" he said fakely.  
  
Going along with the plan Theresa answered with a fake southern accent, "I would like a bagel with cream cheese and a large cappucino."  
  
Tony handed the cashier the money. "She sure likes to eat." he said smiling. He had disguised Theresa in a dress that made her look like a fat rich woman, rather than a kidnapped pregnant woman.  
  
The cashier gave them the food and they walked over to a table.  
  
"Good job, I loved the accent." Tony said complementing Theresa.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Theresa said as she sipped her cappucino.  
  
"He should be here any minute." Tony said looking around. As if on cue, Fox walked through the door with a handful of papers. Tony smiled in delight, "He's here."  
  
Theresa's head snapped up as she watched Fox walk over to the counter. Her heart began to beat and she wished that she could tell him it was her. She had missed him so much, oh how she loved him. She watched him as he walked over to a table in the corner and looked at some papers. She smiled at how cute he looked with his rustled hair. If only he knew that Little Ethan was their son.  
  
"Let's go find out what he has." Tony said standing up. "Remember, your name is Fiona."  
  
Theresa just rolled her eyes and followed Tony.  
  
"Argue with me." he whispered to her as they approached Fox. "Honey, I could have sworn you told me the Blue Note was located here." he said loud enough for Fox to hear.  
  
Theresa sighed and played along, "Darling, I was here a few months ago and it was right here! I swear it!"  
  
"You know how you forget things some time and make up stories."  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?" Theresa screeched.  
  
Fox looked up, "I'm guessing from your conversation that you're looking for the Blue Note."  
  
Tony smiled and walked over to him. "Yes. My wife says that this is the Blue Note but its a food shop!"  
  
"Harry, must you tell on me?" Theresa said without taking her eyes off of Fox.  
  
Fox smiled, "Well uh, the Blue Note is a couple of blocks away. My father owns it."  
  
"You're a Crane?" Theresa exclaimed with a gasp.  
  
Fox nodded, "Yeah. Unfortunatley."  
  
"I've heard so much about you at my...tea parties! Nice to meet you! I'm Fiona Applegate!" Theresa said happily and stretched out her hand for Fox to shake.  
  
Fox smiled and shook her hand sending a shiver down both of their bodies. They stood there for a moment staring at each other until Tony pinched Theresa.  
  
"Oh, well. Why don't we go find the Blue Note sweetie!" Theresa said to Tony.  
  
"Whatever you say." he then turned to Fox. "Nice meeting you." He grabbed Theresa by her arm and they sauntered out of the B&B.  
  
Fox looked after them, thinking about what happened. He just shook his head and went back to trying to think of where Theresa could be. 


	19. Tomorrow

"I can't believe that just happened." Theresa sighed as she sank back into the seat of Tony's car.  
  
Tony looked over her and smiled, "I don't know why I never used you as my partner when we were married, you're good at it."  
  
"At what? Lying? I hate lying expecially to Fox." she said full of guilt.  
  
He laughed, "And then on second thought, I didn't because you're such a goody goody two shoes."   
  
"Yeah, and you're Superman here to save the day." she said sarcastically.  
  
"You never know, I might be able to save your butt someday."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Fox flipped through his papers looking for any clue that he missed. His mind then drifted back to the couple talking about the Blue Note. "The Blue Note. That's it." he said. He jumped up from his seat, grabbed his papers and headed for the Blue Note.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Thanks." Fox said to the manager as he closed the door behind him in the survelliance room.   
  
"Ok Tony, where are you." He looked through the tapes until he found a tape that was labeled for the date that he and Theresa had went to the Blue Note. He stuck it in the TV and began fast foward until he saw Tony's image walk into the club.   
  
"Bingo." he said smiling. He watched as Tony paid the bartender for a drink. Then he handed a blonde woman a handful of money.   
  
"Wait, thats the girl that was flirting with me." Fox said to himself, then it all began to click. "The blonde. The girl that Theresa was talking to in the park was blonde...she works for Tony. I need to call Luis." He stopped the tape, took it out and left the Blue Note for the police station.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa sniffed as she was sitting on front of the camp fire. She missed Fox so much and she hated what Tony was making her do, why did she have to marry Tony?   
  
"Hey, you ok?" a voice said behind her.  
  
Theresa turned around to see Chloe walking up to her. "Yeah. I'm fine thanks."  
  
Chloe nodded and sat down. "You can talk to me about it if you want."  
  
Theresa smiled and wiped her face. "Well, I had my first undercover job with Tony today, woopee!" she said sarcastically throwing her hands in the air.  
  
Chloe giggled. "What did you have to do?"  
  
"He made me disguise myself as this fat woman and start an argument with him so that Fox would notice."  
  
"Did you say Fox? Isn't that your lover boy or something?"  
  
"Yeah." Theresa said smiling. "He didn't even know it was me....It was so hard to sit there and watch him. I was wanting so badly to go up to him and say 'Hey! I'm home, miss me?' but I couldn't..."  
  
"Because of Tony." Chloe said completing her sentence.  
  
"Yeah, because of Tony." Theresa said softly. Her eyes began to fill with tears and she wiped them away. "I'm sorry for getting all emotional like this."  
  
"No, its ok. I um...I want to help you."  
  
"Help me what?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Escape. You don't deserve this. I don't deserve this. I should have seen this earlier... that I mean nothing to him at all."  
  
Theresa smiled, "Really? You would help me?"  
  
"Yeah. You're almost about to have your baby and your son can't live like this." Chloe said.   
  
"So when do we make our move?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Tommorrow." 


	20. Hope

"So now we definately know for a fact that Little Ethan AND Theresa were taken by Tony." Chief Bennett concluded.  
  
Fox nodded, "Yeah, that about sums it up."  
  
Luis let out a loud sigh, "I knew I should have never let her go anywhere near him."  
  
"Its not your fault Luis." Fox said.  
  
"Yeah it is, its every bit of my fault."  
  
"Just stop it ok? Its not your fault, we're going to find Theresa and then we can both kill Tony." Fox argued.  
  
Chief Bennett cleared his throat, "I think you should leave that up to the jail."  
  
Luis smiled, "Yeah, I don't want to go to jail too for killing him."  
  
Trying to move along with the process Fox started to put clues together. "So Tony saw Theresa singing at the Blue Note and her come over to me which made him jealous..." he drew and arrow from Chloe to Tony on the dry eraser board, "So he pays this blondie to come hit on me, which Theresa sees so he thinks his plan is perfect. But it didn't work, so now he shows up at my mothers social disguised as a Doctor to confirm that Theresa is really in Harmony and from there he makes his moves."  
  
Sam nodded, "But the question is did Theresa leave the house on her own free will or did he take her from the house."  
  
"Theresa had to leave because she took her car and car keys, which is by the way still at the park." Luis said.  
  
"And according to this phone log I found, at exactly 3:14 PM she got a call from a phone booth, and I had left about 3, which places her at the park at around 4 o'clock."  
  
Luis looked at Fox amazed, "Wow, you're good Crane. You should think about joining the investigation agency."  
  
Fox smiled at Luis's compliment, "No thanks. I'm better off doing really nothing and getting paid for it."  
  
They all laughed and then Sam got everything back to business. "Why don't we go to the park and try to trace her steps?" he asked.  
  
"Good idea." Luis said. He grabbed his keys and they all walked out to go find some missing clues.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"AH!" Theresa screamed as she let out one last push. Then she heard the sound of her baby's cry.  
  
"Its a girl!" Chloe said smiling as she wiped the baby off.  
  
Theresa smiled and tried to catch her breath. Chloe handed her the baby and Theresa began to cry. "She's so beautiful, she looks just like him."  
  
"What are you going to name her?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Hope. She gives me even more hope to get out of this place." Theresa said.  
  
"That was the name of my baby."  
  
"Really? Thats so cool." Theresa said.  
  
"Yeah." Chloe replied. "But now that you've had your baby, it'll be easier for us to escape."  
  
"Are we up for tomorrow?" Theresa asked.  
  
"The question is are YOU up for tomorrow."   
  
"Of course! I'm ready, I'm pumped!" Theresa said laughing.  
  
"Ready for what?" Tony asked as he came into the tent.  
  
"Ready...ready to raise this baby." Theresa said putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Poor thing. She has a whore for a mother and a airhead for a father." Tony said insulting Hope.  
  
Theresa reached up to slap him but he moved out of her way and grabbed Hope from her arms.  
  
"She'd be better off if she wasn't alive." Tony said walking out of the tent.  
  
Theresa jumped up after him, "Tony! What are you doing? Give me my baby!"  
  
Tony just walked faster, almost running to the river.  
  
"Tony, lets talk this out." Chloe yelled after him.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." Tony answered. He then stopped at the river and held the baby over the river. "Just wait to Alistair hear's another one of his weapons against me is gone."  
  
"Tony, don't do this." Theresa sobbed. She looked at Chloe for help and Chloe began to talk.  
  
"Tony remember that baby that I had that I lost? The one that you said was an angel?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"She reminds me of her. She's even named after her... Tony, if you love me give Theresa the baby." Chloe coaxed.  
  
To everyones amazement Tony slowly turned around and handed Theresa the baby.  
  
Theresa cried and held the baby close to her.   
  
"Theresa, leave me and Chloe here for a minute." Tony said not taking his eyes off of Chloe.  
  
Theresa looked at Chloe and Chloe gave her a look that said 'Nows your chance'. Full of fright and fear to do it on her own, Theresa let out a weak smile and mouthed 'Take care of yourself'. She turned around and ran up the bank to get Little Ethan. 


	21. Escape

"You're going to have to be very quiet." Theresa whispered to Little Ethan and her sleeping baby. She put a pacifer in Ethan's mouth and put him on her back using a holder that she and Chloe had created. She put Hope in a holder in front of her, and looked around Tony's tent for any other things she needed. She rummaged through his things until she found a sack of food and a loaded.   
  
"Bingo." she said as she smiled. She threw it in the sack, tied it up and walked the back way out of the tent. She peeked from behind to see what Tony and Chloe were doing at the river. Theresa saw Tony kick Chloe and her heart went out for her friend. She didn't have time to watch them, she needed to go. A tear rolled down her cheek and she prayed that her friend would be ok.   
  
"Let's get this show on the road." she said to herself. She ran from the back of the tent and into the woods.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"Fox," Luis said walking over to him, "this letter was delivered to the police station for you." he said handing him an envelope.  
  
Fox nodded and took the envelope. "I hope its information about Theresa."  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Luis said motioning at it.  
  
Fox looked at the envelope and quickly opened it to bring out a map of the local park. He looked through it until he saw a red star. He quickly folded it and begin to walk out of the door. ''I think I know where Theresa is."  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"Go tell Theresa to come eat her lunch." Tony ordered.  
  
Chloe nodded and walked up to Theresa's tent. She felt so happy when she saw that everything was gone and Theresa wasn't there, she had escaped! She walked out of the tent and over to Tony. "She's sleep." she said as she sat down.  
  
"You're lying to me. I can tell..." he jumped up and rushed over to Theresa's tent. He was so angry when he realized that she left. He then turned around to a smiling Chloe.  
  
"You helped her didn't you?" he said.  
  
"You think I was going to let her stay here like that?" Chloe asked.  
  
Tony felt betrayed and grabbed Chloe. "You're coming with me. You're going to show me where she is, and if you don't I'll kill you." He shook her one last time and dragged her along to find Theresa.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa stopped to take a look at her map. "Ok, all I have to do is take a left and then a right and I'm back at the park!" She smiled. "You hear that Ethan and Hope? We're almost there." She folded the map and began to walk. 


	22. Caught

Tony and Chloe stood in the same spot that Theresa had stood in a couple of minutes before them. Tony paused and looked to the left. "This way."  
  
"Please get out of here." Chloe whispered as she and Tony followed Theresa's trail.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa sat down on a rock to take a break. She was tired and her back was hurting from carrying the kids. She took Little Ethan off her back and sat him down next to her. She then unstrapped the baby who then let out a loud cry. "No shh, you have to be quiet." she said rocking her back and forth. She sighed and looked around. "Ok, what next?"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Tony suddenly stopped. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I heard a baby cry." he said walking a little farther. "I heard it from over here." He then looked ahead and smiled as he saw an unknowing Theresa rocking her baby to sleep. "Found you." he laughed and began to make his way towards Theresa.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Luis asked Fox as he began to walk into the woods.  
  
"Positive."  
  
Luis looked at Sam and shrugged and followed Fox.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"Once again, I have to give it to you. You're one smart girl." Theresa heard a voice say. She looked around to see Tony aiming a gun at her.  
  
Little Ethan wimpered and Theresa sat him back down and slowly walked towards Tony.  
  
"Stop. Don't walk any farther." he ordered.  
  
Theresa stopped and looked at him with fear.   
  
"I don't know why you thought you could out run me when you have two kids. Thats where you're not smart at all." he said.  
  
"Tony, put the gun down. Lets talk about this."  
  
"You said that the time I visited you in your condo, and look where it got you." he laughed.  
  
"You don't want to shoot. Expecially not in front of my son...OUR son."  
  
"Our son? I told you he was Fox's."  
  
"But I still think of him as yours." she lied.  
  
"Don't you lie to me! I trusted you! I let you walk around free thinking you wouldn't make a move. I should have never let you out of my site." he then began to pull the trigger. "Where's your superman now? Huh Theresa?"  
  
Theresa closed her eyes and waited for Tony to shoot her.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Fox stopped and looked at Luis. "Did you hear that? It sounded like a gun shot."  
  
"Oh gosh, I hope that its not Theresa." Luis said.  
  
"But the one who fired it is definately Tony." Sam added as they looked up to see Tony running towards them.  
  
Sam and Luis pulled out there guns. "Freeze!"  
  
Tony put his hands up in the air and smiled. "Looks like you finally caught me."  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Theresa hovered over Chloe's limp body. Chloe had jumped in front of her and saved her life. "It's going to be ok. I'm going to get you out of here." she whispered with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Can you sing that song to me?" Chloe whispered with her eyes closed. "The one that you sing to Little Ethan?"  
  
Theresa nodded and began to sing to Chloe. "Hush little baby don't say a word, Theresa's gonna by you a mockingbird..."   
  
She wasn't able to finish her song because she was gone. Theresa choked by the tears and kept singing, "And if that.....mockingbird don't sing....." she then began to sob. Her friend was dead. 


	23. Reunited

Fox stroked Theresa's hair as he watched her sleep on the hospital bed. He had found her in the woods crying over a blonde with a frightened Little Ethan and the new baby behind her. She had told him that Ethan was his son, which he already knew, and then had fainted. He didn't even know what his newborn baby daughters name was. He was so happy that she was home. He had missed her so much.  
  
"Is she ok?" Pilar asked bursting into the room with Luis, Antonio, Miguel, and Whitney.  
  
Fox looked up, "Yes. She's just sleeping."  
  
Pilar let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God." she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Fox walked over to her and took her hand. "I want to show you something." he said softly.  
  
Pilar and every except for Luis followed Fox down the hallway until he stopped at the maternity ward. He then pointed to a peacefully sleeping baby. "You see that baby?" he asked.  
  
Pilar nodded.  
  
"Thats my baby girl." he said staring at Hope.  
  
Pilar put her hand over her mouth, "She had the baby?"  
  
Fox nodded, "She's a couple of months early, but the doctor says shes going to be just fine."  
  
"She's beautiful." Whitney said.  
  
"Yes she is." he said beaming proudly.  
  
"Mama, Fox!" Luis yelled down the hallway. "She's awake!"  
  
Fox looked at Pilar with joy in his eyes and ran towards Theresa's room. He stopped at the door when he saw her sitting up in her looking at him. "Theresa." he whispered as he stumbled over to her bed. He held her in his arms and didn't let go. Theresa was silent but both her and Fox's tears of joy mingled together as they held each other in their arms. Fox finally let go, knowing that everyone else wanted a hug. He stared at Theresa in a daze as he watched her family give her a hug and then all sat down to hear her speak.  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you guys so much." she finally said.  
  
"You had us really worried. What happened?" Antonio asked.  
  
Theresa looked and Fox and then answered. "I had gotten a call from some saying they knew where Little Ethan was so I went to the park to meet them and it was Chloe."  
  
"The blonde?" Fox asked.  
  
Theresa nodded, "She was working for Tony even though she didn't really want to. But she blindfolded me and led me to a spot in the woods and there he was. He was going to let me go but of course I had a few words to say to him...At first he wouldn't let me see Little Ethan but he finally let me."  
  
"Did you ever try to call us?" Luis asked.  
  
"No, but I was in town once...very close to one of you."  
  
"You were? Mi mija, why didn't you tell us that it was you?" Pilar exclaimed.  
  
"Tony said he'd hurt Ethan if I did...We went to the B&B and Fox was there..." she drifted off and looked down, too ashamed to meet Fox's face.  
  
"You were there?" he asked.  
  
"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Fiona Applegate." she said letting out a weak smile.  
  
"You were so close..." he whispered.  
  
"I know, but I couldn't do anything!" she said feeling guilty. "We went back to the woods and Chloe helped me plan my escape."  
  
"So she was trying to help you out?" Luis asked.  
  
Theresa nodded. "She was sweet once I got to know her." she took Fox's hand in hers. "I named our baby after hers, Hope."  
  
"Hope." he said smiling. "I like that."  
  
Theresa gazed into Fox's eyes and then looked at everyone in the room. "Do you mind if I talk to Fox alone?"  
  
Everyone muttered their no's and soon only Theresa and Fox were in the room.  
  
"Fox..." she began.  
  
"Shh. I don't want you to say anything." he said putting his finger on her lips. He crawled in the hospital bed with her and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Theresa sighed and put her hand in his. "I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too." he said kissing her hand.  
  
"I never thought that I would know what it feels like to hate someone so much. Tony just tries so hard to destroy the Crane's lives. To see him point that gun at me with every intention of killing me...I thought I would never see you again..." she begin to cry and Fox held her closer. "I want to marry you right away Fox. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be with you."  
  
"We can get married as soon as you want. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Theresa whispered back.  
  
Tears began to roll down Fox's cheeks and Theresa wiped them.  
  
"Why are you crying? I don't want to see you cry." she said sincerely.  
  
"Because," he began on the brink of tears again, "because when you were a gone a big piece of me was missing...and now that you're back I feel so alive."  
  
Theresa smiled and kissed him. "You won't ever have to worry about me leaving again." she said.  
  
Fox smiled and held Theresa in his arms, not wanting to let go. 


	24. The Verdict

"Hey Theresa," Fox said walking into her room, "you have a visitor."  
  
"Oh." she said. She gave Hope one last kiss and lowered in her into the crib. She straightened herself up and walked into the living room to see Chloe sitting on the couch. "CHLOE?!"  
  
Chloe looked up and smiled, "Hey. I'm glad you're back." she said walking up to her and giving her a hug.  
  
Theresa was just stiff and stared at Chloe as if she were a ghost. "W-wait. I thought you were dead? You were dead. I felt you die!"  
  
Chloe looked at Fox and then Theresa, "No, it was a little acting effect I put on to make Tony think I was dead."  
  
"But why didn't you TELL me?!" Theresa screamed.  
  
Fox walked over and sat Theresa down, "Chloe had on a bullet proof vest, Theresa. She didn't die. You had fainted before you were able to see her get up."  
  
"No." Theresa said shaking her head and standing up. "I know what I saw. You're dead. Dead." she walked out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Theresa, are you sure you're ready for this?" Fox asked her one more time before they walked into the court room.  
  
Theresa nodded. "I can do this." she said. She walked into the courtroom and sat next to Ethan on the Prosecution bench. Tony had pleaded not guilty to all of his charges and today was the day of the trial. She looked straight ahead and did not look over at Tony because if she did she thought that she would attack him.  
  
"I call the witness Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald to the stand." Ethan said a few moments later.   
  
Theresa stood up and walked to the stand. She said her vows and then sat down looking straight at Ethan and not Tony.   
  
"You were once married to the defendant, correct?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes." Theresa said nervously.  
  
"How long were you two married?"  
  
"Three years."  
  
"Why did you split?"  
  
"He used to beat me and I had enough of it."  
  
"When did you see Tony again?"  
  
"He broke into my apartment and beat me then he kidnapped my son."  
  
"And you saw him shoot at Chloe Lennox?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No further questions your honor, your witness."  
  
Theresa sighed and focused her attention on Tony's lawyer.  
  
"Did Mr. DiMetti ever abuse you before?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you notify the police?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because what Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?" he said looking at the jury. "One thing that Mr. Winthrop left out was that you two had a son together...or so you thought."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why don't you tell us about that."  
  
Theresa looked down at her hands, "Tony and I had problems with getting pregnant so we used a certain kind of surgery."  
  
"So you thought your son was his?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But who's son did it turn out to be?"  
  
"My fiancee's."  
  
"You two had never met each other before, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then how did you get pregnant with his child?" he asked.  
  
"Objection your honor!" Ethan shouted.  
  
"Overruled. I'd like to hear how she got pregnant with his child." the judge said.  
  
"Well?" the lawyer asked again.  
  
"His father switched Tony's sample with Fox's."  
  
"Thank you." he said smiling. "No further questions your honor."  
  
"You may take your seat Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
Theresa nodded and walked back to her seat. They then called Chloe to the stand.  
  
"How long had you been working for Tony?" Ethan asked.  
  
"About a year." she replied.  
  
"Why don't I just get to the point, did he or did he not shoot at you?"  
  
"He did not."  
  
The court room stirred and Theresa stared at Chloe in disbelief. The judge bang the gavel down on her desk, "Order in the court."  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, there were bullet holes in your bullet proof vest."  
  
"Yes, because he accidentally shot me."  
  
"Oh. That's right, he shot at Theresa and you jumped in front of her."  
  
"I wasn't jumping in front of HER." she said looking Theresa dead in the face.   
  
"Then who are what were in jumping in front of?"  
  
"A deer."  
  
"A deer? Why would you risk your life for a deer?"  
  
"Objection your honor!" Tony's lawyer said standing up.  
  
"Sustained. Please rephrase your question Mr. Winthrop."  
  
"I have no further questions your honor." Ethan said taking his seat.  
  
"In the time that you've known Tony, has he liked to shoot deer?" his judge asked.  
  
"Yes. He used to take me hunting, but the deer he was shooting at was a doe. I think its wrong to kill does."  
  
"And you WERE in a park that permitted you to shoot deer, am I correct?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Chloe replied.  
  
The lawyer pulled out a brochure and handed it to the judge. "In the bottom right corner it says that you are permitted to shoot deer."  
  
The judge nodded and handed the brochure back to him.  
  
"Let me present to you Exihibit A." he said showing a picture of a dead deer on a poster. "This dead deer was found only 10 feet away from where Miss Lopez and Lennox were found. Mr. DiMetti was simply trying to kill his lunch, not his former wife and his friend. No further questions your honor."  
  
"We will have recess as the jury finds the verdict. Court dismissed." the judge said and she gave her gavel one last blow.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Has the jury found the verdict?" the judge asked after recess.  
  
"Yes." Grace Bennett said standing up.  
  
"Please read it to the courtroom."  
  
"We the jury find Tony DiMetti not guilty of 3rd degree murder, not guilty of kidnapping, and guilty of physical abuse."  
  
Theresa squirmed in her seat angry that Tony got off the hook of murder and kidnapping her son.  
  
"And have you decided on his sentence?" the judge asked.  
  
"Yes. Tony DiMetti is sentenced to 5 months in prison and 200 hours of community service."  
  
"Court dismissed." the judge said dismissing everyone.  
  
Theresa sat in her chair shocked that Tony only got 5 months for what he had done to her. She looked up in time to see him walk past her and give her a sly smile. Theresa looked away and buried her head in her hands. She would never be rid of Tony. She then thought of how Chloe had lied on the stand and got up to find her. She walked out of the courthouse to see her getting into her car. Theresa ran up to her and held the door so Chloe wouldn't close it.   
  
"You lied didn't you?" Theresa yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked innocently.  
  
"You LIED. He made you lie." she screamed crying.  
  
"Theresa..."  
  
"I thought you were my FRIEND. I trusted you. You're just like him!" she yelled. "I hate you!" She took her hand off the car and ran away from Chloe like a wounded puppy. 


	25. A Time For Everything

There's a time for everything. A time to laugh, and a time to cry. Theresa had already had her time to cry and she was now laughing. Laughing at Tony because it had been three years since her venture with him and he had come now where near her since he had gotten out of jail. Chloe on the other hand left Harmony and returned to her home in New York. Theresa had never forgiven her for what she had done and how she had lied on the stand. But she got over it. She was now married to Fox and had two wonderful kids and wonderful family. She couldn't ask for more. Everything in life was going great.  
  
It was a Saturday morning in Harmony and Theresa decided to take Ethan and Hope to the B&B for breakfast. They were both delighted and ran ahead of her as she entered the shop. She walked up to the counter next to them and said a good morning to the clerk. She then put in her order, got the food, and they sat down at a table.   
  
Hope hungrily ate her muffin and twirled her hair around her finger.  
  
"Stop bouncing Tigger!" Theresa said smiling. Hope moved so much that Theresa nicknamed her Tigger. Ethan was the exact opposite. He talked all the time so she called him Motor Mouth.  
  
"Mommy?" he asked. "Can we go to the carnival there having in town tomorrow? Steven told me that he was going and he was going to stay forever. Can we stay forever too?"  
  
Theresa laughed at his question, "We can go to the carnival, but I don't think they would let us stay FOREVER."  
  
"Yay!" Ethan cheered.  
  
"Stay here, I'm going to go get a refill on my coffee." Theresa said getting up from the table. She walked up to the counter and asked for a refill taking one look back to make sure that the kids were still at the table. "Thank you." Theresa said smiling to the clerk. She took her top and was starting to put it on when she bumped into someone causing the coffee to spill all over her clothes.  
  
"I'm sorry." the voice said.  
  
"No! I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" she said turning around to grab a napkin.  
  
"Let me get another one for you." they said again.  
  
"No, thats ok. You don't have to..." she paused as she looked up to see Tony standing in front of her.  
  
"Hi." he said softly.  
  
"Oh." she said pursing her lips. "Its you.''  
  
"Theresa, I need to apologize to you-"  
  
"And you just now realized that?" she said angrily.  
  
"No. I've been wanting to for a long time but I haven't had the chance." he replied.  
  
"You sure did have the chance, I mean you only got 5 months for what you did to me."  
  
"I know. And I'm sorry about that. Really." he said with a look full of sincerity.  
  
Theresa looked at him and realized that he was really telling the truth. "Its ok." she said looking down.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and looked at him. "Yeah. The past is the past I guess." she said forcing a smile.  
  
"Good." he said. "Well I have to go. Sorry about the coffee again, bye." he said walking towards the door.  
  
Theresa looked after him with a lot of questions in her mind. He was different. Tony had changed a lot, she hoped that he would stay that way. Meanwhile, she had a wonderful husband and family to focus her attention on and nothing was going to tear her apart from her family ever again.  
  
The End. 


End file.
